


Caring for John Watson

by MissWitchy



Series: Little Fallen Angel [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caretaking, Collars, Dark Jim, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, Falling In Love, Fluff, John is under the legal age of 16 folks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Rape, Rape Recovery, Smut, Sweetness, Triggers, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitchy/pseuds/MissWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned and barely surviving on the streets, John is kidnapped and made to entertain. Just as the loss of blood is almost to much, he is rescued by a dark, handsome man. Does this man truly care about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/gifts), [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921988) by [ChloeWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester), [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty). 



> This is my first fanfic! Woooot!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my new Beta Midnightsmagicrose for helping me make this story fabulous!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING. John is 14 years old. Read at your own risk!

At the age of nine, John Watson’s world crumbled. 

Hamish and Lydia Watson were driving home from an outing to the theater when a drunk driver failed to see the red light not ten minutes from their home. They hardly ever had time with the family because of work, but every once in awhile they took time for themselves and so went on dates. That’s what lead them to be in the intersection with the delivery truck that totaled the Watsons small sedan as it barreled through the light, killing the couple on impact.

The doorbell rang at the Watson resident at about two in the morning. John was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering when his parents were going to get home. He heard his sister Harry stumble down the stairs, must have been out late drinking again he thinks.  He and Harry had the two bedrooms upstairs; their parents room was on the main level.

Five minutes later, his bedroom door was thrown open by a very pale-faced Harriet Watson. John sat up with a jolt, his heart started beating faster; he could sense that something was wrong just by the way she was holding herself.

“What is it? What’s happened?” he asked.

“Mum and dad were in a car accident… they’re dead,” Harry replied in a hoarse voice, eyes glazed over.

“What? No! NOOO!” John screamed as he dashed out of the bedroom. He damn near fell down the stairs on his way to the front door. There, waiting were several policemen, all steel faced and sad eyed.

“No…” John whispers more to himself then to anyone in the room. He barely registered strong hands lifting him off the hall floor, where he seemed to have collapsed and guiding him into the living room.

From his perch on the couch, knees pulled up to his chin, John heard the officers ask his eighteen-year-old sister if there was someone they could call or if she would be ok with just the two of them alone. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any extended family and so the officers were informed that she could handle every thing from there. Even at nine years old, he knew things would never be the same. Silent tears trickled down his cheeks.

They left a few minutes later after leaving contact information. Harry came and sat next to him after retrieving a bottle of bourbon from their fathers liquor cabinet. John looked over at her and said in a small voice, “ Please Harry, don’t drink tonight.” She looked back at him with a blank expression and empty eyes and started downing the amber fluid straight from the bottle. He sat with her for a few minutes, staring out into the silent and heavy living room. Harry wouldn’t be saying much to him at this point, so he stood and made for his room.

John climbed the stairs to his room with tears streaming down his face, leaving his sister to drown her sorrows in the bottle. He cried himself to sleep that night and almost every night until he turned fourteen. That’s when a darker nightmare took place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Life in the Watson household was as chaotic as any lower middle class suburban family. Hamish Watson was a factory worker for a major shoe company and was usually gone sixteen to eighteen hours at a time. When he was home, he was passed out in his ratty leather recliner.

Lydia Watson was a nurse and so kept insane hours. This usually left her children to fend for themselves. She expected the chores to be done and homework to be completed even if she or their father weren’t home.

John was an A’s and B’s student who wanted to try out for the rugby team once he had turned 13. Harriet, John’s older sister, had graduated but had shown no interest in Uni and so lived at home and worked at one of the local music stores. The only continual disturbance that provided the Watson house was the drama of Harry’s drinking.

Harry developed an unhealthy liking of alcohol about mid way through high school. John rarely saw his sister sober. There were days, and nights, that john sat up with her, either holding her hair back or cleaning the puke from the couch or carpet or even Harry herself. Since their parents were seldom home, he didn’t tell them about all of this, they worked so hard as it was, he didn’t want to add to their burden. His parents were still aware of the fact that Harry drank, to excess at times, but seemed helpless on how to prevent it.

Even with his parents seldom home, John and Harry never lacked for affection. What time they did spend with their parents, were spent with game nights, picnics and trips to the parks. Hamish and Lydia Watson dearly loved their children, that much was evident. 

Their house wasn’t one of the fancier made to order homes that sat down the street, it was in fact what one would call a fixer upper. Hamish had purchased the three-bedroom house shortly after wedding Lydia. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the two of them would soon be three and so wanted to be able to provide a place for his children to call theirs in the years to come.

The Watson home was a safe haven for John, and to some extent Harry, when the outside world became too much. That’s why five years after his parents death, leaving this haven was just another crack in John’s already severely damaged heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

The past five years were a living hell for John. His sister began to drink almost continuously. They lived in their shell of a home without so much as a working furnace. Harry’s job at the music store and then at the local pub supplied the basics for them like food and electric, but just barely. Then he had woke up one morning after about five years on their own, to find that his sister had left with only a note saying that she just couldn’t handle taking care of him and so he was on his own.

John had tried to last as long as possible in his childhood home, doing odd jobs here and there just to earn enough money to get something to eat, and continue with his studies. He was finely old enough to play rugby at school, but knew with a heavy heart, he couldn’t work and play at the same time so that dream went to the wayside, like so many others.

Within months of his sister leaving, and he was lucky he lasted that long on his own, he found he just couldn’t do it anymore and so at the age of thirteen he found himself on the cold, gray, unforgiving streets of London. No home, no food, minimal education and worst of all no family. The only possessions that he had were a few childhood memento, a photo of his family and a couple sets of clothes.

He spent the first year trying to stay clean enough to be able to work as a paperboy, and staying out of fights. However, as with everything else that too petered out and the newspaper company let him go because his clothes were not “presentable” enough. In short, the street was starting to show on his young body.

Staying out of fights were a very different matter. There was a fight for everything out there on the street. Who slept where, who got what to eat, who got what corner to beg on and who got protection from the older kids and even adults.

John had secured himself a place to sleep for the night on a warm air vent in one of the ally ways near central London. He felt lucky that he wouldn’t freeze this winter, well, that night anyway. He laid out the poor excuse of a blanket on the vent, placed his tattered army green backpack at one end and lowered his stiff, aching body to the makeshift bed.

He had been in rather nasty brawl earlier over the right to beg on the corner of Baker Street. He had noticed in the past few weeks that a well-dressed man that lived on that street would pay well for information or errands. John figured that if he could acquire the corner, he would be next on the list of the lucky few who were able to have a bit more then the others.

It was about five in the afternoon when John made his way to the corner of Baker Street and Melcombe Street. He was hoping to beat the young man that usually had that corner. The guy was about six years older and about two stone more then John. On arriving, John saw that he was to late. He wasn’t going to be dissuaded though, He knew for a fact that the homeless crew that covered this area had a rule that allowed for any one (anyone homeless that is) to challenge for a spot. It wasn’t a rule that was often implemented but it was there all the same. Walking up to the man, John pulled himself up to all five foot five inches and squared his shoulders. The man cocked an eyebrow at him as he came to a stop in front of him. “What you be wantin’ runt?” he drawled at John with a sneer.

John cleared his throat; “I am challenging you for this spot.” He stated it with as much force as he could muster, trying to let the man know he was serious.

“HA!” the other man billowed, “an what makes you think you’d even come close to winnin’?” John didn’t answer just glared daggers at him. “Fine, you wanna get your ass handed to ya, then be my guest. In the ally down the street, one hour,” the man stated in a clipped manner, “And no funny business, got it?”

John nodded once, moving on down the street toward the ally. No sense waiting else where, he had nowhere he needed to be. And so he waited, the hour seemed an eternity. He knew that there was a high chance of him being seriously injured; there was even the likely hood of death though it was surely to be a slow one. He also knew there would be at least one witness to this “scuffle”. He was also hoping that it wouldn’t end with him in jail for fighting, though that wasn’t an entirely terrible thing, at least it was warm and there was food. Still he didn’t intend to smudge his clean record if he didn’t have to. 

John looked at a half broken wristwatch in his packet, the hour was up and it was time to fight. He was sitting on an up-ended crate in the middle of the ally against the wall, trying to stay in the shadows. He saw the man had indeed brought a witness, several actually. All likely from his group, so no one there to support John. _Doesn’t Matter_.

“Where are ya, runt?” the man called out. John pulled himself out of the shadows and into the dimly lit ally. “I’m here,” he announced, though it really wasn’t necessary. “Well, let’s get on with it,” the man growled, “I’m losing good income.”

John widened his stance bending his knees. Relaxing his muscles, he hoped to make himself more flexible. He had no experience in serious fighting or brawling but he knew he was quick. John always tried to avoid fighting, relying more on cunning then violence. However, there were times that called for a fist or two from him, but that had mostly been against opponents that were his equal, definitely not bigger.

John ran his eyes over his opponent, quickly scanning for any outward signs of weakness, unfortunately not seeing any. The man lunged forward, a heavy fist planting into his ribs…

When it was all said and done, the other man was unconscious, and he himself sustained a sprained wrist, bruised shins and very likely a couple of cracked ribs, but he had gained the to rights to the corner of Baker Street.

He really hated relying on begging to get him through, but he wasn’t too proud to do what was necessary. So while he lay there on his vent going over the fight his thoughts turned toward his sister and wondered what she might be doing. John instantly shook his head as if to free himself of the image of Harry, there wasn’t any use dwelling on his only family in the world. She had left him all alone, so why should he care. 

John took a deep tentative breath, wary of his ribs and closed his eyes to try to gain a few hours of sleep while he could. Sleep was not to be had that night.


	3. Chapter 3

John was jostled awake by the cold, hard tip of a heavy boot. After living on the streets, he had learned to sleep with one eye open, so the fact that he hadn’t been alerted sooner to the figures that now loomed over him was a bit disturbing. He wanted desperately to pop up and defend himself but the cracked ribs had decided to make moving, even slowly almost impossible. He opted to level a harsh glare at the figures.

At the sight of the glare, the figures, well men, roared with harsh laughter and continued to nudge John with their boots. John hissed as one of the nudges bumped into his ribcage.

“Awww, look Charlie, this ones already a bit banged up,” The man that stood closest to John’s head curdled, his laugh turning into a dangerous sneer.

“ Oh, the poor lamb wont put up much of a fight now will he, Eddie?” the second man directed the question at John. 

“Do you think the Boss is going to mind that this one is banged up?” Charlie asked Eddie with a touch of concern in his voice. “Na, he knows what kind of condition they are likely to be in,” Eddie replied with confidence.

John knew he was doomed, he was injured and weak and hungry. All he could do was shake his head to indicate that there would be no struggle. He prayed that whatever these two had planned, that it would be over soon. He knew in the back of his mind though that he would have no such luck. After all, if he was killed, there was no one that would know or care. And God wasn’t that a sad thought.

The two men, Charlie and Eddie, stooped and drug a very sore and broken John to his feet. He couldn’t make out much about them as the alley was dark and the lack of a near by streetlight didn’t even provide a glimpse of their features. John just knew they were big and he was in trouble.

As they marched him to the street with strong hands on his shoulders and around his upper arms, he also felt a gun bump into his side, as if he needed to be reminded to not do something stupid. When they reached the end of the alley he saw a white panel van pull up quick and found himself shoved in the back with no amount of gentleness. _Shit_.

He didn’t try to speak while they flew through the emptying streets. Of course, he hadn’t spoken much in the last few years, other then what was necessary to beg or to ask for work. Soon he would be doing plenty of talking. And begging…and screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  

They drove for what felt like hours. Next thing John knew he was being hustled into an old warehouse. What met him made his blood run cold. There in the center of the room was a very large rod-iron bed surrounded on three sides by some sort of curtain and at the foot of the bed, there stood a video camera on a tripod attached by cables to a laptop that sat open on a long table. _Fuck._

John panicked. He knew he shouldn’t struggle, but his fight or flight instinct took over. He knew he was in for pure, unadulterated hell. The hands that held him tightened to near bone crushing; a silent warning to cooperate or suffer even worse. What had he ever done to deserve this he wondered? John breathing turned to heavy pants, panic sinking its nasty claws in deep.

Charlie took him over to the bed, tossed him onto it and cuffed his right wrist to the headboard; Eddie did the same to the left side. He then noticed that there were a few more people waiting in the shadows just out of range of the camera. _OH, God no!_ Where these people really going to stand there and watch him get stripped and god knows what else? Apparently so as he heard snickers and tittering coming from the shadows.

John wanted so bad to cry and struggle, but even though he was likely going to die here, he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him shatter. Taking a deep breath, he focused on some exposed piping on the ceiling and proceeded to retreat into a small dark cupboard in his mind where he went many times to escape the pain he experienced on the street, but now it was all he had left. So into his cupboard he went and curled up with a blanket as the men started to strip him.

Charlie took out a large hunting knife and began to slice the jacket and thin shirt from the young boy’s body. Charlie thought he was a rather attractive kid, with his dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t pale like most Londoners but held a soft golden glow to his skin even under the layers of dirt, grim and blood. 

Eddie produced a pair of scissors and cut along the seams of the boy’s jeans, pulling the material away from the soft skin underneath, his pants came away with the jeans. Standing back, both men looked over the naked boy with dark, ravenous eyes. Sadly, he was not for them to sample. There were high paying customers to accommodate.

With that the stationary camera was switched on, a hand held was picked up and the show began.


	4. Chapter 4

The first customer did little to the boy in comparison to what some the others were going to do. He simply groped, licked, kissed and probed him, causing nothing more then a grunted response from the boy.

The fifth customer was the worst so far. He started his allotted time with a through going over with a riding crop, all down the front of John’s body. The yells from the boy were shrill, vibrating around the room for several minutes. The man then hiked up the boy's legs over his shoulders, lined himself up and rammed his way into the tight opening even as the boy tried to jerk free. The scream was blood curdling. Just as quick as the scream had begun, it ended. The boy went limp, unconscious. This angered the burly man to the point he started hitting the boy to wake him up. As he came to, that was the point that John spoke his first words.

“Please, please stop…STOP!” he wailed as the man pounded in to him ruthlessly.

“Shut the fuck up you little slut!” the man growled at John. His eyes were murderous. The man’s grip on his young hips caused massive bruising. He felt sweat drip off the man’s body on to his, making him cringe, fighting the waves of nausea that rose up.

John tried to retreat into his mind again just to get away from it all. Away from the sounds, the smells, the sights. However, the pain was just too much for him to pull back fully. All John could do was bite down on his bottom lip, screw his eyes closed and hang on.

Soon the bear of a man grunted out his orgasm and rolled off. He was given a towel to clean himself of the blood and semen. With a satisfied smile, he dressed and left. John lay shaking uncontrollably, not daring to open his eyes. When he finely managed to crack his eyelids, he saw that the rest of the people that had been there before, were no longer present.

“They will be back tomorrow,” Charlie informed him, once the man noticed John looking around. He came over to the bed with a wet cloth and began to roughly wash the boy down. Eddie came over, unlocked the cuffs, paying no attention to the mangled state they were in, and pulled John from the bed so that fresh linens could be placed on the bed for the next days activities.

With a gun to his back, John was made to walk, or hobble as it were, a short distance to a table and made to eat a dry piece of bread and drink a few drops of water. John wasn’t sure he could keep anything down even as small amount as it was. He was cold, aching, having trouble breathing and bleeding. John wanted nothing more then to curl up and die. If today was any example of what tomorrow was to bring, he wanted no part of it. So, he prayed that death would come to him in the night.

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

Dawn found John cuffed again to the bed with a wool blanket covering his nakedness. Just like everyone else, even death didn’t want him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, much like he did the night before. He heard his two “handlers” moving about, heard the sounds of the city and morning traffic, but he figured he was on the outskirts of the city as the sounds of the traffic were some how muted.

John lay there and wondered what had become of his life, and what it would have been like if his parent hadn’t died or even if his fucking sister had cared enough. But what was the point in torturing himself; he was going to get more of that later.

Eddie come over and forced him to have a few sips of water. Really, what was the point? After drinking he was told that the rest of the customers would be filing in soon, so to prepare himself. _Please God, let me die!_

Two customers in and John again begged the monsters to stop, he didn’t care anymore what they thought of him, he just wanted them to stop. However, no relief came. The third man to get his hands on John had requested that he be turned onto his stomach. After the “handlers” accommodated the sick fuck, the tall man slithered up John’s body, trailing kisses and little nips from his hips to his neck. The dark haired man slid his finger in to John’s inflamed and bleeding hole all the way to the knuckle. John hissed out a pained breath and clamped his eyes shut.

“Oh angel, you’re so hot and wet,” cooed the man into John’s ear as he pumped now two fingers into the torn asshole. John whimpered, not from any pleasure but from the sheer will to keep quiet and controlled. He felt the man rock his hard prick against the back of his thigh.

“That’s ok doll, I know you like this, don’t you?” asked the curly haired snake. John refused to play along. For his efforts, the man clamped his teeth down savagely on the nape of john’s neck, making the boy howl in pain.

“Answer me promptly next time, Slut!” the man yelled, after which he rammed his above average sized cock into the over used orifice, causing yet more wailing and struggling from John. It burned so badly, it felt like he was being burned and sliced in two at the same time.

Once the man saw that John was going to put up a struggle, he proceeded to place brutal bites along his shoulders, neck and back. The man managed to make every bite bleed profusely. He pumped himself into John a few more times before he came with a shout. After pulling out, he reached for something just outside of John’s line of sight. The first strike from yet another riding crop was vicious. John couldn’t keep the howl in. Nine more horrifically brutal strikes left John hoarse and his back bloodied and shredded to a pulp.

“Thank you angel, I’m glad you enjoyed this, I know I did,” the dark haired man purred to John as he pulled on his long coat and scarf, “Now be a good little slut for everyone and you might get something nice to eat.”  At that, he swanned out the door, coat flaring out behind him.

John wasn’t sure he would last much longer. He knew he had bleed more then what was healthy, but also he just didn’t have the will to go on. Fortunately, he wouldn’t have to.  

John came to to the sound of shouting. He found he was still cuffed on his stomach. As he opened his eyes, he found that his vision was blurry, and his head was pounding to beat the band. Hunger, blood loss and exhaustion will do that to you he supposed. 

He heard something that sounded like gunshots and screams, but nothing really registered, it was so hard to focus. Then he heard a man’s voice quite near him, he thought it sounded quite nice with that slight Irish lilt. He focused on that voice as best he could. It sounded angry and concerned. But who would be concerned about him, he was nobody.

He hears the man yell at someone named Sebastian. “Get the cuffs off him, NOW!” he thinks he hears the Irishman say. But maybe he was mistaken, no one cared about him. He feels a cool, wet sensation spread over his back and ass. It hurt like hell, but the pain didn’t connect in his brain. Before John knew what was happening his eyelids where slipping closed and his world, for all that it was worth, began to fade to black. Just before complete oblivion took him, he heard the Irishman whisper, “Hang on, little one, I’ve got you.”


	5. Chapter 5

John woke to a dim light and soft warmth. He frowned, turning his head slowly taking in his surroundings. As he turned his head, he let out a small shout as a sharp pain shot down his neck and back. _Oh that’s right, that bastard beat me!_

The room John found himself in was nothing short of elegant. The walls were paneled with dark wood, John wasn’t sure what kind, and tapestries hung on two of the walls. Heavy drapes hung from floor to ceiling over the windows, obscuring any light that might get through. Other then a lone bookcase, flat screen TV on one wall and one chair near the side of the bed, the room was minimally furnished. There was a door tucked into the wall next to one of the tapestries, it was likely the closet John thought. 

John looked down at the bed itself and saw a thick dark green duvet covering him. It was so warm; he had forgotten what it was like to be so warm. Pulling his hands from under the covers, he saw that his shredded wrists were bandaged. That’s when he noticed that his ribs were also bandaged. Even with all this he began to panic the longer he lay there. Where was he, who had taken him, were the people going to come back and hurt him some more? 

Just as his panic had reached the point of hyperventilation, the bedroom door open and admitted a short, impeccably dressed dark haired man.

John had never seen a more handsome, beautiful man in his life. _An Angel_.

“Hi, I’m Jim.”

As much as John thought that the man was beautiful, he still shrunk back under the covers as much as was possible. He was scared, he didn’t want this man to hurt him, but he also didn’t want this man to kick him out. He pulled the covers up over his face until just a pair of frightened eyes were left showing. 

Jim noticed the boy trying to make himself as small and unassuming as possible. The sight alone made his chest give a strange clench.

John saw the man drop his hands from behind his back as well as drop his shoulders as he stepped forward fully into the room. There was sad look in his dark brown eyes, though he hid it with a soft smile. 

“Its ok, you don’t have to scared. I promise I wont come near you until your ready ok?” Jim placated, gesturing with his hands that he meant no harm.

John gave him a small nod from under his blanket. For some reason, he trusted that this man would cause him no harm. And wasn’t that a relief. 

“ May I come in and talk to you? I’ll only come as close as the chair ok?” Jim asked in a soft tone. Somehow, he had to convince this poor boy that he truly meant no harm.

Again, John gave the affirmative with only the slightest of nods. His grip tightened on the duvet, as if he could shield himself with it.

 Jim moved slowly over to the chair and lowered his body into it with a little sigh. He was genuinely tired; murder was such tiring business, especially when one had to employ torture.

Now that the man was even closer and so much easier to see, John found that he was even more stunning then he first thought. The man’s combed hair looked soft, and the light stubble on his chin only enhanced to line of his sculpted jaw. He stood about five foot eight inches; at least that was John’s rough estimate.

His eyes were a mix of melted dark chocolate and obsidian, eyebrows finely sculpted. John shivered under the intense gaze the man was giving him, it felt like he could see right through him and knew every thing that he had done and all that had been done to him.

Jim’s shoulders were a bit on the broad side in comparison to his trim waist and his arms were well muscled. The white shirt that lay under the handsome suit jacket sat taunt across his chest. John’s mouth watered, well, just a little.

“ I’m John,” came the timid reply from the bed. Jim smiled softly at the teen; he couldn’t have been more then fourteen or fifteen. The name John seemed to fit the little dirty blonde quite well.

“Nice to meet you, John,” Jim replied with a sincere smile. _Lovely._   

“Well John, like I said, I’m Jim and I want you to know that no one is going to hurt you here. You’re safe, ok.”

Johns eyes narrowed, trying as best he could to determine if what the man - Jim- was saying was true. Seeming to find what he was looking for in the others warm eyes, John nodded.

“Where am I?” John whispered, throat raw from sleep and likely from all the screaming he had done.

“You’re at my country home. I brought you here hoping it might help you recover better. I would love you to stay, but I will not make you. You are free to leave when you wish, all you have to do is let me know.” The hopeful look in Jim’s eyes as he told all this to John, made John’s heart give a little flutter. “I would like you to stay long enough to heal though, but again that is entirely your choice.”

“Why?” John asked shyly. Why would a complete stranger care about a homeless kid that was so damaged and broken he doubted he would recognize himself? 

“Because, you’re a young man who has had a shit life and deserves a little peace and comfort,” Jim replied, trying hard to keep the sadness from his face. It didn’t work.

“ But you don’t know me!” John protested, finely moving the covers from his face.

Worry, fear and a touch of hope swept across the boy’s features for only a second, and then were just as quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. If Jim hadn’t been watching John closely, the entire thing would have been missed.

“I don’t need to know you to have an idea what you need. I was in a similar situation when I was about sixteen. I didn’t have anyone there for me and I would like to be here for you, if you’ll let me,” Jim said glancing from John to the carpet and back again.

John wasn’t sure how to reply to Jim’s offer. “How did I get here? How long have I been here?” John asked, voice much stronger then before.

“ You’ve been here about four days, as to how you got here, well…” Jim hesitated. He wasn’t sure how much to tell the boy just yet. “ I am in charge of a very large organization. I got word that there was an offer going around to those of us with deep pockets, for an hour with a young boy doing what every they liked to him. Due to certain things that happened to me in the past, I wouldn’t allow that to happen. I was a day late getting to you, and for that I sincerely apologize,” Jim informed the boy calmly but firmly.

At this, John pulled his arms free of the covers, thereby exposing his bruised and bandaged chest. Jim quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, the sight before him made his mouth dry. There sat the most beautiful young upper body he had ever laid eyes on. John’s shoulders were broad for his age and height, his skin was a light golden tan; _He must have been in the sun a lot this past summer._ The boy’s muscles were quite defined for a street kid. _He’s had to fight hard out there._

Jim was awash with shame and guilt at the twitch in his trousers.

“So, what … Um what would you want,” John stammered, swallowing hard, “what would you want me to give you in exchange for staying here?”

Jim’s jaw dropped in horror as he realized what the boy was implying. “Oh God, John! Nothing, absolutely nothing! I will never EVER ask for such favors in exchange for love and kindness.” He was ashen-faced as he considered what this beautiful boy must have had to endure to survive.

“That’s not what most people say,” John replied shyly, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.

“What do they normally say?” Jim was afraid to ask, he was almost certain what the answer would be.

“Open up,” John deadpanned.

Jim couldn’t help put wince at the instant mental visual. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” What else could he say to that? He sat back in the chair, as he had leaned forward with his elbows on his knees while he had been talking to John. He studied the half naked boy, who in turn studied him with the most striking storm blue eyes.

“Would you like something to eat? Anything you want, just say the word,” asked Jim suddenly, standing and smoothing out the wrinkles in his Westwood suit. The silence was getting to him a bit.

John flinched a little as Jim stood from the chair, if he noticed he made no indication. “Um…maybe just a sandwich. I don’t want to be to much trouble.” Jim smiled at his shyness, “sweetheart, you can have anything you want, oh and nothing is to much trouble for you!” Jim grinned at him from the foot of the bed. It was met with a slight upward turn of the boy’s full lips. _Progress!_


	6. Chapter 6

John finished his sandwich with no small amount of relish. He could have sworn it was the biggest thing he had ever eaten. He leaned back against the headboard, sinking luxuriously into the pile of pillows.

Taking a deep breath, well as deep as he could, considering the circumstances, he decided to try to process everything that had happened since he had woken up. He didn’t really mind that Jim was still in the room, he just closed his eyes and focused.

He knew that he had had some kind of medical treatment if the bandages were anything to go by. He was warm and fed, he was safe, or at least for now anyway. And to top it all off, he had been given the option and opportunity to be taken care of. He also thought that it didn’t hurt that Jim was sexy, charming and kind. After all the things he had suffered before this point, this last thought should have freaked him out, but oddly enough it really didn’t.

Could he really let this man in, close enough to be cared for? Did Jim really mean what he said about not wanting anything in return for him staying here?

A truly frightening thought crossed his young mind. What if Jim gets tired of taking care of him like Harry did and kicked him out on to the street again? John knew that if got use to being taken of and this happened, he wouldn’t survive. A small part of John’s brain told him he had just been begging for death not a couple of nights ago, so what was the harm in having a little comfort before it finely came. Things really couldn’t get any worse. Could they?

“Okay, Mr. Moriarty. I accept your offer to stay,” John murmured timidly, “If the offer is still available, that is.” John didn’t meet Jim’s eyes, afraid of what he might see there.

Jim grinned ear to ear when he heard John’s announcement. He told the boy the he was honored to have him stay and that he hoped he wouldn’t find it to boring. John blushed a delicious shade of pink. Jim tried to keep the hunger from his dark eyes at the sight of the shading.

Jim made his way to the bedroom door, calling over his shoulder. “ I’m off to make arrangements for clothes and toiletries for you. I shall return shortly.” He knew he had to get out of that room now or risk kissing John and scaring him off just would not do, AT ALL!

John replied with a little nod and a soft smile. That was about all he could apparently. _Wow! Is this really happening? God, it feels like a dream!_ His eyes slid closed as he fell into a light doze.

John startled awake at the sound of the bedroom door closing. Jim had returned with what looked like pajamas. “Sorry, I woke you up. I thought I would bring you some spare PJ’s until you new things arrive. I hope that’s ok,” Jim stated, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy. _What the Hell? Ah, you want him to like you don’t you Jimmy!_ He nearly growled audibly at himself, before reining himself in.

“Are you sure you don’t need them?” John asked shyly, but slightly in awe. From the look of the room, those PJ’s were probably worth more then anything he had ever owned, or ever would for that matter.

“Of course, sweetie,” Jim smiled at the boy, trying to dispel the shock he saw in his face. _God, he really is precious_. If the boy would let him, he would give him the world.

“Would you like to get up and take a walk? The doctor said it might be good for you to get a little exercise. I could show you around the house, if you like?” Jim asked, and damn it all if he was feeling self-conscious again. This just would not do.

John’s reply came soft and barely audible. “Yes, please.” Jim smiled softly at his boy. _His? Since when had he started thinking of John as his?_ He sat the clothes on the nightstand. He moved to leave the room, wanting to give the boy some privacy as he dressed. A small, trembling voice pulled him to an abrupt halt.

“Um…Mr. Moriarty? Um…I don’t mean to be any trouble, but…could you help me?” John swallowed hard, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “it hurts a bit to move.” He so desperately didn’t want to appear weak or needy but he just couldn’t do this without a little help. He hoped Jim wouldn’t think badly of him.

“Oh, love. Its not trouble at all. I said I wanted to take care of you and this is part of taking care of you, ok,” Jim tried to assure him warmly. “ I’m going to have to touch to do this ok. Are you going to be ok with that?” He desperately didn’t want to further traumatize the boy, no matter how much he was dying to feel his soft skin. _Later._

“Yeah, its fine,” came the quiet reply. “Ok, lets get your shirt on first,” Jim instructed as he lifted the top and hung it low enough so that John wouldn’t have to extend his arms too far up or out. The strain form it would be excruciating on his ribs. “Can you button this yourself?” “Yeah, thanks,” replied John.

John found that he was having a hard time breathing, and it wasn’t from the exertion on his sore body. It was from the reverent and tender touches and feather light brushed of Jim’s fingers. He had never had someone, anyone, touch him so softly or carefully.

“Ok, dear. Lets get these pants and trousers on you. Get you warmed up,” Jim stated as he squatted down to slip both on to the boy’s legs before working them up as far as they would go. He tried to sound light and friendly to distract from the fact that his hands were grazing beautiful skin and that his hardening cock was definitely taking an interest. It was going to be difficult to control his urges, but he would do anything for his boy to make him comfortable.

“Pull these up as I stand you up ok,” Jim instructed softly. John nodded in affirmation. Putting his arm around John’s waist, he stood the boy in one smooth move. John grunted slightly, taking the trousers and pants and pulling them into place with one hand. 

John noticed how warm it was next to Jim’s body. He found himself desperately wanting to lean into the firm chest of Jim, but he figured that kind of thing wouldn’t be appreciated. He wasn’t even sure that Jim would like other men. His luck, he would be straight. _Oh well._

Jim noticed John’s body stiffening as if to keep himself from leaning too much into him. _Oh love I want that so bad_. He didn’t let on that he knew what was going through the boy’s mind; he didn’t want to risk making a move too early and scaring him off. _Patience_. Keeping is arm around the boy; Jim gently guided him toward the bedroom door. And so, he began his tour of his ( _their_ , his mind supplied) home.


	7. Chapter 7

Down the hall, he showed John which room was his, in case the boy should ever need him in the night. Jim hoped that with time, it would come to permanently house one John Watson. There was a lavish bathroom situated between both bedrooms, though Jim’s room had an en suite.

At the end of the white walled corridor, Jim showed John into a spacious living room with vaulted ceilings. There was another very large flat screen TV hanging on one wall, lush dark leather sofas and matching chairs, and a very large stone fire place took up another wall completely. The walls were also white in this room, broken occasionally by large framed pieces of beautiful art work. A good portion of one wall directly across from the entryway was floor to ceiling windows, coating the living room in warm natural light.

Just off the living room, lay a rather sizable kitchen. The front room and kitchen were open to each other giving the illusion of added space. The kitchen was filled with restaurant grade stainless steel and every modern appliance imaginable. An island bar and stools was the only thing to separate the two rooms. Just beyond the kitchen, down a small dark paneled hall sat a lone heavy oak door.

John took in everything Jim showed him on the tour. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He felt like his eye were frozen wide with shock and awe and he was certain that his jaw was dragging the floor. He was definitely sure he was dreaming.

Jim giggled at John’s stunned expression, finding it entirely too adorable. His eyes followed everywhere John’s roamed. He felt a sense of pride at the appreciation of his home. He hoped one day hopefully soon, John would see it as his home as well. “So…what do you think? Think you could get use to living here?” Jim asked innocently, knowing well what the boy thought of the place.

John pinked and flustered. “Are you serious? Oh my god, Mr. Moriarty. Are you sure I haven’t died and gone to heaven? This place is amazing!” “ Why…how…” John stammered, “How… Why would you want to let me stay here? This is too much! I’m just some dirty, broken kid from the street! This is just unreal." 

Jim couldn’t quite understand how John could be that overwhelmed; he certainly didn’t think the house was that extravagant. The boy made it sound like a mansion.

Jim guided John into one of the oversized chairs that flanked the fireplace. He made sure it was the one facing the kitchen, sure that John wouldn’t like having his back exposed. John settled with a groan and a small thanks. “How about I make some tea and then we can chat if you like,” offered Jim. John sighed happily, “ Oh my god, that sound wonderful,” he smiled a shy smile at Jim.

Jim moved to the kitchen and filled the electric kettle. After clicking it on, Jim leaned against the worktop facing the boy. “So tell me about yourself.” He waited for John to reply, and then noticed the look of apprehension on John’s face. “You are welcome to ask me any questions about myself,” Jim amended, wanting to put the boy at ease.

John cleared his throat and looked at the floor before he began. “Um… well I’m sixteen, my name is John Watson. I have an older sister who left me because she said she couldn’t handle taking care of me. I have no idea where she is now though. My parents died when I was nine and she took care of me for a little while after, well for five years, but then she just …left.” John swallowed hard and refused to meet Jim’s eyes, “ left a note, said she couldn’t handle dealing with me.” Tears stung his eyes begging to be released, but he refused to let them fall. He thought he had dealt with his sisters rejections and abandonment ages ago, apparently not.

Jim's heart twisted painfully in his chest when he heard John’s story. He knew the boy was lying about his age, but he let it go for now as he could tell John had more to say. He made two mugs of black tea and placed them on a tray with sugar and milk. He took the tray to the living room and sat it on the coffee table between johns chair and his own. Taking a seat, he waited.

Swallowing again, John continued. “I tried to work and go to school after Harry left, but after a few months it got too much for me so I left home. I was hoping I would have better luck in London, but it didn’t work out like that.” He paused a moment, lost in thought. “I worked for a while as a paperboy but they told me I was too dirty so they fired me.” John took to staring out the bank of windows at the overcast and snow covered landscape, but not really seeing it at all.

Jim watched John’s sweet, sad face harden. _Oh my poor boy._ “I’m sorry, John,” he offered softly, staring at the crackling fire that roared in the fireplace, trying to give the boy some small amount of privacy with his thoughts.

Blinking rapidly, John came back to himself and turned to look at Jim. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything,” he stated slightly shocked, “You’re the one who rescued me and gave me a beautiful place to live.”  Noticing the tea in front of him, John added two lumps of sugar and lifted the cup to his lips. The temperature was perfect for drinking. He settled deeper in to his chair and moaned softly at the sweet warmth on his tongue. This was fantastic. As he enjoyed his tea, he watched Jim intently as the other seemed to be lost in thoughts of his own.

“You lied,” Jim stated rather bluntly, and without even looking from the fire to John. The boy stiffened, staring wide eyed with the mug hanging mid sip. “What? I haven’t lied,” John protested defensively. _Shit._ “ How old are you really?” Jim demanded in a soft voice with a hint of venom.

John shivered at the tone of voice. He was scared; scared Jim would either hit him or kick him out. He also didn’t want Jim to know that he had only told him he was older because he wanted this man in every way possible. He knew that if Jim found out, he would be disgusted with him. Above all else, he didn’t want Jim to be angry with him.

Jim shifted his gazed to stare at the boy with hard eyes, watching lust, fear, and uncertainty flit across his face. This was when he realized that the boy wanted him, but was afraid of rejection due to his age.

“Fourteen,” came the soft, terrified replied. John’s eyes were glued to the mug that now sat in his lap. Shoulders slumped; he couldn’t keep from closing his eyes, waiting for whatever inevitable punishment would come. What he wasn’t expecting was the warm hand grasping his chin, tilting it up, forcing his eyes to meet Jim’s. What he saw there was not anger or disgust, but unbridled lust and want, as well as kindness and care. John swallowed almost audibly as Jim’s face inched closer. He unconsciously flicked out his pink tongue and licked his lips. Before he realized it, warm, moist lips covered his in the most tender of kisses. John’s eyes slid closed on their own as he leaned into the caress. Then it was over, entirely too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim knew he would be taking a huge risk, but from the things he had witnessed on John’s face, he knew that his advances would be well received, but only if done slowly and tenderly. _For now anyway_. He stood and stepped closer to the boy –his boy. John didn’t seem to even realize he had moved closer. He reached down and cupped the boy’s chin pulling it up so he could see into John’s eyes. He bent closer to the boy, not wanting to scare him and he wanted to give him a chance to back away should he chose.

Jim’s eyes shifted from the boy’s eyes to his lips where he had just licked them. Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the distance and consumed the boy’s soft, full lips. The kiss was chaste and loving. He pulled back reluctantly, just catching John’s eyes fluttering open. He remained close to John’s face, taking in the dilated pupils and accelerated pulse. 

“ I don’t care how old you are, I still want you…badly, if you’ll have me,” Jim whispered, hot breath brushing the boy’s face. 

“Yes, yes I’ll have you,” John replied with a desperate whimper. 

“But, you must NEVER lie to me about anything, no matter how small, understood?” Jim stated, whisper gone, squeezing John’s chin a bit harder to emphasize his point.

John shuddered as his eyes went wide at Jim’s implied threat. “Yes Sir,” John gasped. _Now wasn’t that interesting_. He knew he didn’t want to find out what would happen to him if he should disobey.

Jim smiled at his boy, certain he got his point across. He knew that it was just a little white lie, born out of fear of rejection, but he knew it could lead to other “behavior” and if the boy was going to be perfectly submissive no matter what, he needed to curb it now. No time like the present to start training him. _Oh, this will be fun!_

Running his hand up from the boy’s chin to his jaw and then cheek, Jim did his best to reassure John that he cared for him. “Good boy,” He whispered.

John leaned in to the touch, so desperate for affection, of any kind. Jim calling him a good boy just made the touch feel that much better. The praise was definitely something new for him, he was sure he would be addicted to it soon. 

Jim released John’s face and went back to his chair. “Do you have any questions for me?” he asked, certain the boy did.

“Yeah, um… tell me about the warehouse, what happened?” John asked rather hesitantly.

“Ah, ah Johnny. Manners.” Jim stated in a serious tone, though his eyes were still soft.

John looked confused, not sure, what Jim was asking for. Jim saw it the moment of realization lit across John’s face. He sat, smiling, waiting for John to speak.

“ **Please** , tell me what happened at the warehouse,” John amended, hoping he got it right.

“Manners are important Johnny, remember that. As for the warehouse, you may not like what you hear, or me for that matter when I get done telling you,” Jim replied with only a touch of hesitation. He wouldn’t lie or sugar coat it, he expected honesty from John and that’s what he would give in return.

“Once I heard about the offer, I gathered a few of my best men to help me. It took me a day to get the information on where and when it was taking place. That’s why I was late. It took longer then I expected.” Jim paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. “When I got there, to the warehouse,” he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, “ there was another seven to ten people waiting their turn for you. Let’s just say that my men put them all down, quite effectively I might add.” “I don’t normally get my hands dirty directly, but the two men that took you off the street got my personal treatment even though they weren’t able to tell me who set up the whole operation, I didn’t make it easy on them.” Jim finished with a sneer, eyes glazing over as he remembered their screams and pleads.

“I went after everyone that had attended the day before and I’m fairly sure there is no one left.” Jim waited to see how the boy would take all this. If he were honest with himself, he expected the boy to bolt for the door. What _did_ happen was definitely not, what he expected.

John sat in shocked silence as Jim implied murder and torture. He knew he was definitely messed up in the head because as much as he knew he should be terrified, he wasn’t. He was actually relieved and a bit pleased that Jim killed for him.

After Jim finished the story, John sank further into his chair with a sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Good, good. Thank you so much,” John said with a soft smile. He would be forever in Jim’s debt and would spend the rest of his life caring for him, loving(?) him, and one day killing for him, if need be.

Jim was utterly flood by John’s acceptance and appreciation. John was turning out to be more of a mystery then he initially thought. He noticed the weariness that had settled over the boy. “ Want to take a nap in your room, or do you just want to kip on the couch?” Jim offered, with a smile. “ Um.. I think the couch will work, it’s closer,” John replied.

“I have some work to do in the office, but if you need anything just holler at me ok,” Jim said as he settled John down on the couch. “Ok, thanks, I appreciate it,” john sighed as he snuggled under the blanket that Jim draped over him. Jim smiled. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now get some rest and when you wake up, we’ll make dinner. I should have your medication by then too,” Jim stated, leaning down and placing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. John nodded, eyes already closed.

Jim moved to his office; he was determined to find the sick fuck that hurt his boy. He didn’t want to give him the chance to hurt someone else. On top of that, he still had a criminal empire to run. _Just another day at the office._  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all the readers of this story and thanks for all your encouraging comments, you all keep me going!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxoxo

John woke to the alarm that sounded from his bladder. The clock on his end table told him he had slept through the night. God, he really had to piss. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer on the couch, but back in his bedroom. To be able to actually call it his, was definitely something he was going to have to get use to. He wasn’t sure if he should try to call out for Jim to help him or if he should just go it on his own. Sighing with mild frustration at his debilitated state, John decided to go it alone. 

Sliding to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, John found that the overall pain wasn’t to bad. Shifting forward until his feet were on the floor, he lifted himself to standing. It was certainly more painful now, but really nothing he couldn’t handle. John made it to the bedroom doorway, as the door was open. At that point, the pain was indeed too much for him to handle. He collapsed with a sharp cry. He lay panting on his side half in the room and half in the hall, trying desperately to calm himself. _Please don’t be mad I’m so needy._

Jim heard the cry and subsequent thud of a body in pain landing on the floor. He ran down the hall toward the bedrooms. There he found his boy sprawled out, shaking. “Oh, baby,” he exclaimed in shock, “ what are you doing out of bed? Why didn’t you call me, love?”

John couldn’t meet his eyes. Shame covered his face like a thick blanket. “I had to use the toilet, and I didn’t want to bug you,” John replied softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“Honey, you are never bothering me. I WANT to help you and take care of you, and if that means helping you get to the bathroom then so be it, ok,” Jim stated warmly. Squatting down, he lifted his boy back up to standing. Pulling him close, arms wrapped gently but securely around the boy’s shoulders and back, he steadied John before attempting to move him. “Are you ok to walk now?” Jim asked softly into the boy’s hair. Inhaling deeply while he waited for John’s reply, Jim gorged himself on the scent that was purely John. _Fucking beautiful_.

As soon as Jim took him in his arms, John gave up all pretenses of restraint. He buried his face in Jim’s chest, arms snaking under his jacket and around his waist. The feelings of affection and safety that radiated from Jim was almost too much for John. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall unwelcomed. He felt broken, useless, helpless and a plethora of other emotions that all boiled down to worthless. He wasn’t even worth the breaths he breathed. Dead would definitely be a benefit to the world, and Jim. _Jim._

Jim knew the instant John’s thoughts turned dark. Releasing one arm from its place around the boy, he brought his hand to the boy’s face, forcing it up. “No. Don’t you ever think that the world would be better off without you in it,” he stated firmly. “I know I would be lost without you in it,” Jim said softly, running his thumb along John’s cheek. He saw the tears there that threatened to make their existence know, and it broke his heart. He knew without a doubt that in time, _those_ three little words would be uttered to his little fallen angel, but for now he would grace him with a soft kiss instead.

“Come on, let’s get you to the loo,” Jim said with a smile. He wasn’t sure how this was going to work, as the boy couldn’t stand on his own. They would figure it some how.

They made it to the bathroom with no difficulty. “Um, maybe sitting would be easier on you then standing,” Jim suggested with a light blush. John nodded, “yeah, you’re probably right.”  “Do you need any help with pulling anything down?” Jim felt slightly mortified at having to ask such a thing but there was nothing for it. “No, thanks. I got it, just…could you wait outside the door, just in case I do need help?” John asked shyly. “Sure thing, love,” said Jim as he stepped out the door pulling it closed behind him.

John was ashamed beyond belief. He couldn’t even piss without someone there holding his hand. Since when had he become a helpless piece of shit? He finished his business with no small amount of struggle. “Jim?” John called out after washing his hands.

Jim opened the door to find his boy paler then he had been when he had left him to some privacy. He wrapped an arm around Johns waist and guided him back to his room. He lowered him gently to the bed, bundling the duvet around the boy. “The doctor will be here in about an hour to have a look at you wounds and your stiches ok,” Jim informed the boy.

John sighed as he sank into the warmth of the soft mattress. “Ok, thank you,” he replied, “will you stay in here with me when they come?” He wanted to hate himself for sounding so needy, but thinking back to every thing that Jim had told him, he didn’t think that Jim would really mind. Moreover, he felt unusually safe with the man round. There was just something about him that made John think of how deadly he could be. Jim had told him about murdering the people at the warehouse and torturing some of them. He found he really, really did like the idea of Jim killing for him.

“Absolutely, baby,” Jim told him with a smile, “ never leaving you alone with anyone, unless you ask me to go then I will.”

John grinned broadly at him, “Good, cause I don’t think I can handle being alone right now, sleep should be ok though.” He knew that there were bound to be nightmare soon. He was a bit surprised they hadn’t showed their ugly head yet. _Well, we’ll know tonight._

“You shouldn’t say that,” Jim teased, “You’re never going to be able to get rid of me now.” His laugh was infectious, and soon John was joining in. “I think I can deal with that,” John said with a little giggle.

John thought the small bubble of happiness that he felt in that moment with Jim was the best thing ever. It seemed to have lightened the darkness that threatened to overwhelm his young soul. With a half smile, John watched Jim flit around the room arranging this and tucking that. He was more certain then ever that Jim truly cared about his well-being.

Jim looked up from the blanket he was folding in time to catch John watching him so intently it was a bit frightening. He flushed a deep pink. “Would you like to nap before the doctor arrives?” Jim asked after clearing his throat. He was definitely not use to having such a gaze leveled at him. Jim wondered briefly what kind of man the boy would develop into in the future, and if he could have any influence on that. _Only time will tell._

“A nap would be nice,” John answered with another sign, this one of exhaustion. “Would it be weird if I asked you to lay with me?” he asked timidly, not wanting to be too forward too soon.

Jim smiled softly at him, “not at all. I would love it.” He didn’t want to seem over eager, even though excitement near bubbled over. Jim toed off his shoes, slipped off his jacket and walked over to the bed. “Under the covers or on top,” Jim asked John just to be clear to him that he did not intend to do anything untoward. “I would like under, but I don’t want to ruin your suit,” John replied nervously. “Screw the suit,” Jim stated with a laugh. This seemed to ease a little of the boy’s anxiety.

Pulling the duvet and sheet back, Jim slipped in next to the boy but not close enough to be touching. He glanced over at John as he folded his left arm behind his head, getting comfortable. John was staring at him renewed nervousness and a touch of fear. Jim offered him a little smile before turning to stare at the ceiling. A shocked gasped escaped him as he was suddenly overwhelmed by a small, warm body. His arm instantly found its way around the boy’s shoulders, holding him close, but still conscious of the state that John’s back was in. He smiled down at the blonde that now clung to him greedily. _Could get use to this_.

John was scared. He knew it was stupid and Jim would never hurt him like that but it didn’t do anything for his nerves. Taking a deep breath, John threw himself at Jim, burying his face in his firm chest and wrapping his arm across his stomach. He didn’t dare look up, afraid of the expression that might be on Jim’s face. John sighed in relief when he felt Jim’s arm come around and hold him close. He snuggled his nose a little deeper in the Jim’s chest, taking in the spice of his cologne and sweat. John had never smelt anything so wonderful in his life. It made him feel safe for some reason. The smell and the heaviness of Jim’s arm was all that was needed to sooth him into peaceful unconsciousness.

Jim was glad to see the boy’s breathing even out as sleep overtook him. He knew he desperately needed it, especially if he was going to heal in a timely manner. He ran his fingers lightly through the boy’s shaggy blonde hair as he closed his eyes and followed John into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim woke from a light doze looking immediately at the clock. He was relieved he hadn’t slept past the time the doctor was scheduled to arrive.  That’s when he noticed John still draped over him with the addition of his leg now hooked over his own. The most surprising part of this was the hard length that pressed against his thigh. He wasn’t sure how to address this issue gently, at any other time he would wake his boy up with a heated hand job, but now was not the place or time for such a thing, even if the thought of it caused an echo of arousal in himself. Jim decided to slip out of bed before waking up the boy, and ignore his body’s reaction all together.

John roused to wakefulness as he felt Jim leave the bed. He stretched as much as he could without causing too much pain. He watched Jim move to the chair where he sat to put on his shoes. John rolled onto his side that left him facing Jim, that’s when he noticed the state of his body. Panic spiked severely.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry,” John stammered out, tears clogging his throat. He buried himself in the covers, never wanting to come out.

Jim looked up in shock at the outburst. He was a little confused until he saw the boy’s face and guessed it had something to do with the boy’s natural reaction. Standing, he moved to the bed. He sat on the edge and ran his hand up and down John’s back that was now nothing but a bundle of blankets. “Hey, hey now. Stop. Its ok” He said as soothingly as he knew how, “That kind of thing happens, ok. It’s natural. You are a young man; hormones are going crazy. Hell, it even happens to me.” He felt a shudder come from the boy, it was almost like a sob, he wasn’t sure. “I’ll be honest,” he cooed, leaning a little closer to the boy, “I’m flattered you feel that way about me. And maybe in the near future I can show you how much that means to me.” He hoped to high heaven that he wasn’t doing irreparable damage. The boy was scared enough without him making it worse with his heavy-handed suggestiveness.

John peaked out of the covers, eyes wide and wet. “Really,” he asked with a sniffle, “you’re flattered?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jim actually wanted him and didn’t seem to be disgusted. But that couldn’t be right could?

“Of course I am,” Jim insisted. “You are gorgeous, and sweet and so sexy,” he continued, brushing a piece for fringe from the boy’s eyes.

“So, you don’t think I’m dirty. Even after all those men?” whispered John, still unbelieving.

“I don’t care how many men have had you, or women for that matter. What matters to me is that your mine now, and never have to worry about being passed around like a piece of meat,” Jim stated firmly, looking John in the eyes, hoping desperately that he was conveying his seriousness fully.

“But I’m a slut,” John whispered softly, eyes filling with tears. “Only a slut and whore would want to be fucked by a complete stranger after being raped,” he said softly, eyes looking down at the hem of the covers that hid half his face. He was really fucked in the head for sure.

Jim grabbed his face roughly with both hands, covers shifting to reveal tear streaked cheeks. “Listen to me good, boy,” He growled furiously, “ If you were indeed a slut and whore, I would have left you there for those animals to tear apart. You are MY boy and that makes you perfect, got it. You may be torn, scared and damaged, but you are so very much stronger because of it. What happened to you doesn’t make you dirty to me, it makes you that much more desirable. I am thirty-six years old and can have anyone in the world as a partner, but the only person I ever want to take to bed is a beautiful blonde fourteen year old boy with the most stunning blue eyes I’ve ever seen in my life.” Jim finished his speech by leaning forward, hands still cupping the boy’s face and kissing him. Thoroughly. He wanted so badly to communicate every emotion the boy stirred within him.

John was shaking in terror at Jim’s initial growl and the force of his hands on either side of his head. But as Jim kept talking, his words sinking slowly into John’s heart, John realized how foolish he had been to doubt Jim. Falling in love with this man was going to be easy. He had never felt more cherished and yes, even loved since his parents death. Even then, though, it was not to this degree.

When Jim’s lip met John’s in a searing kiss, John’s world faded away. He could do nothing but melt into the other man’s firm but tender caress. Jim’s lips were moist and hot. His tongue traced John’s bottom lip lightly, silently begging permission for entrance.

John had never experienced anything like this kiss. He inhaled sharply in surprise when he felt Jim’s tongue. He parted his lips tentatively. The electric pulse that ran John’s spine when Jim’s tongue slid across his left him moaning.

When Jim heard the boy’s little moans, he couldn’t restrain himself. Pushing forward, he laid John back against the pillow. He didn’t straddle the boy completely as he wanted, he didn’t want that to be too much, but he did settle one leg between John’s. Jim let his tongue explore the boy’s mouth, gently showing him how it’s done. The small wet noises that escaped their mouth just served to increase the heat that was building between them. 

John moaned low as Jim pushed him into the pillows. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands so he placed them gently on Jim’s back, running up and down. As soon as Jim’s tongue began to fully explore his mouth, his boy took over without any direction from him. His hips buck up against the muscular thigh that was situated between his legs. Breaking the kiss for a breath, John gasped and whimpered at the friction created on his cock. His hands no long stroked Jim’s back and sides softly; they now grasped and clawed in desperation. Head thrown back as moan after moan escaped his kiss bruised lips. 

Feeling the hard cock that now ground into his thigh, Jim reach down with his hand and grasped the boy’s hip and waist, holding him steady. As John bucked into his leg, a moan verging on a growl pulled itself form Jim’s throat. With the boy’s head thrown back, he took advantage of beautiful expanse of neck that now presented itself for his tasting. He lowered his head, nibbling along John’s jaw moving down to his throat. He suckled lightly on the boy’s pulse point, loving the feeling of the rapid flutter against his lips. The volume of John’s cries and moan increased as Jim continued his assault on the boy’s neck, moving from his throat to his collarbone. There he introduced teeth. Biting down firmly, Jim felt John shudder as he cried out with his name on his lips. He was glad his baby had gotten his release.  He would deal with his own later. This was all about John.

John lay panting beneath Jim, arms now collapsed to his sides. He was a boneless, breathless, sweaty mess and he had never felt better in his life. Opening his eyes, he looked into the smiling (and yes, slightly smug) face of Jim. “Hi,” he said shyly. “Hi, yourself beautiful,” Jim retorted with a chuckle. John ducked his head bashfully, but a smile lighting up his face nonetheless. 

“We better get you cleaned up before the doctor gets here,” Jim said with the smile still firmly in place. He slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a wet flannel. He came back to find that John had removed his pajama trousers. Just seeing the boy lying there, naked from the waist down so trusting and open made his mouth water and his cock fill yet again. _Later_. “Do you want to wipe yourself off, or do you want me to do it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Would you mind?” John replied, a little shiver running down his body. The anticipation of Jim touching him, even to just clean him was overwhelming. He wanted those feather light caresses he had felt earlier on him now. John gasped lightly as he felt the warm wet flannel touch his body, his eyes fluttered shut.

Jim silently and gently began to wipe down his boy’s groin, he needed to work quickly so the cum wouldn't dry anymore then it had already started to. When he heard his little gasp, he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. _Oh, this is too delicious_. “ You’re so responsive Johnny boy,” Jim cooed as he continued to rub the cloth over the boy’s twitching cock, giving it a few more strokes then was necessary. “You’re going to get me into so much trouble,” he teased.

“I’m sorry,” John murmured, squeezing his eyes closed, dark pink creeping into his sweat stained face. “I look forward to it,” Jim purred into his ear. John hadn’t realized Jim had moved closer. He could do nothing more then whimper.

“Well, love. The doctor will be here any moment, so let's get you into some clean pajamas,” Jim said in a normal voice, now further from John’s face then the boy would have liked.

The doctor did indeed arrive with in ten minutes of Jim’s announcement. The exam was one of the most humiliating things John had ever experienced. He was made to lay on his stomach so the doctor could examine his back and ass. He wanted to cry in sheer horror as the doctor pulled his cheeks apart to check how is anal tears where healing. He supposed it wouldn’t have been so bad if it had just been him, but Jim was standing right there and John desperately didn’t want Jim to see how broken he really was. There was nothing for it though.

The exam lasted about twenty minutes, followed by lengthy instructions on how to further the healing process as well as several new scripts for meds. From pain relief to a light anti-depressive, thanks to Jim mentioning his earlier bout of dark thoughts. All in all, successful outcome.

After being poked, probed and exposed, John asked Jim if he could nap a little longer. Jim readily assented stating he had some calls to make. He did insist that the instant John need anything at all no matter how small, he was to call Jim right away. John nodded his agreement. He really was exhausted.

John rolled on his side, back to the door, and snuggled back into the sleep warmed bed. Sleep found him quickly.

Jim watched his beautiful boy for just a minute from the bedroom door, and then pulling mostly shut, he left to make further arrangements for the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks, just a little note. There will be some BDSM-ish themes (light D/s)now and in the future. My best friend is a wonderful Dom (not mine lol) so some of this is not unfamiliar to me, but I will tell you it isnt likely to be considered safe or realistic, but hey it fiction, so get over it. :) 
> 
> Also this chapter is broken up into two so I hope ya'll don't mind.
> 
> Love ya and thanks so much for the Kudos and comments they keep me going (literally sometimes) 
> 
> xoxoxo
> 
> Pt 1

John stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took stock of his scars. It had been about a month since Jim rescued him from the warehouse, and thanks to his insistence on expensive doctors, John’s scars had healed rather nicely. If they could be called nice. But now, as he looked at his reflection, he remembered in vivid detail each person that left their mark on his body. He couldn’t suppress the sick shiver that rolled down his spine as if the ghosts of the touches were still there. They left bile rising in his throat, threatening to make him retch. It left him feeling chained, weighed down, possessed. There was only one person he ever wanted to own and possess him. Mind, body and soul.

The mere idea of Jim owning him sank into his bones like a salve. He needed this, _him_ , more then breathe. Realizing that he would never feel right or whole until the hold the others had on him was gone and Jim took ownership was staggering. He needed to talk to Jim immediately. John pulled his tee shirt on and headed for the office.

Jim sat at his desk working intently, still trying to locate the slippery bastard that set up the sex ring John was in. On his computer flickered CCTV footage (thank you Mr. Holmes) shifting from location to location. When he heard the soft rap on the office door, he minimized the screen. He had been busy of late, closing down and dismantling at least three more sex parties. Sadly, John was the only centerpiece that had survived. 

“Come in,” he called. His curiosity spiked; in the entire time John had lived with him, he had never once disturbed him while he was working.

John hesitantly opened the door and quickly stepped in, closing it behind him. Seeing Jim behind his desk looking so sharp and powerful made him weak in the knees and his nerves skyrocket. He had to do this. He needed it so bad. It was the only way. To give it all to the only man he could ever trust.

Jim knew something significant had changed in John the instant the boy stepped in the room. He looked so nervous and scared but utterly determined.  “What’s wrong, love?” he asked as he watch the boy come to stand in front of the desk, letting his concern show in his voice. His brow furrowed as John moved around the desk to stand stiffly off to the side. Jim swiveled his chair around face the boy.

John stood tense, trying to control his breathing. He was so scared that offering himself like this to Jim would be the thing that pushed him away in disgust, but he had to try. He could do this. And with that, John folded at the knees and sank into the plush carpet. His back was open and vulnerable and his neck was exposed; forehead almost touching the floor and his hands gripping his own thighs.

Jim started as he saw John drop to the floor in front of him. “What are you doing?” he exclaimed, mouth gaping. He almost missed the whispered “please” that came from the boy on the floor. Jim wasn’t quite sure what to make of this. He knew he would be lying if he said that the sight hadn’t gone straight to his cock, but he never let himself imagine this about John. 

“Please,” John repeated a little louder this time, “I need you.”

“I’m right here love. What do you need?” Jim asked warmly. He reached out to left the boy up, but he jerked away from the touch and stayed prostrate. Jim sat back in his chair and let the boy be. He seemed determined to get something off his chest and Jim was willing to oblige. This was obviously important to him.

“I need you to own me,” John told him softly. He had to get this out no matter how bad the words seemed to stick in his throat. “I need you to own me, control me. Make all my scars yours, not theirs. Make _me_ yours. I cant take this feeling, like I’m being dragged down by everyone whose touched me and left their mark on me. Please Jim, just take them, make them yours…make me yours, please,” He plead, the words streaming from him as the tears were from his eyes.

Jim almost went to the floor, wanting so bad to pull his little fallen angel into his arms and reassure him of everything. However, he realized in that instant that that wasn’t what John needed or wanted.

Steeling his expression and voice, Jim spoke to his new pet.

“ Just so we are on the same page, you are well aware of what you are asking for?” he asked, pausing to let the question sink in. “Yes,” the boy replied. “Yes, what?” Jim growled. “Yes, Sir,” John amended. “Good boy, now that we are clear. There will be rules, if you break them or disobey and there will be consequences, follow them and there will be rewards. Do you understand?” asked Jim firmly.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” John replied with a little sigh, the muscles in his shoulders unwinding a bit.

Jim noticed the muscle relax, of course, and smiled to himself feeling even better that this was right. “We’ll stick with some light activities for now, at least until your older,” Jim stated matter of fact.

“If you think that’s best,” John replied. “Sir,” he added quickly.

Jim smiled at the boy’s correction. He just knew he would be a quick study. “I do,” he drawled. He now had the monumental task of figuring out what would be considered _light_ D/s activities and if it should expand into the bedroom. _Definitely the bedroom_. Other then the little frottage episode a month ago, he hadn’t touched the boy, and kissing wasn’t all that frequent either. Maybe that hadn’t helped with how John was feeling now, he obviously needed affection, physically and otherwise. The boy was looking twitchy and seemed to be over thinking everything, time to put his mind and mouth to a different use.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Steeling himself again, he gave his first order. “Stand up and strip,” Jim demanded. He hadn’t had a chance to see his boy completely naked, just bits and pieces here and there and that just wouldn’t do. 

John scrambled to obey. He started peeling off his shirt, leaving it heaped on the floor next to him. He was half way done with his trousers when a throat clearing pulled his attention from his task. The stern expression and raised eyebrow Jim now sported told John he had just done something very bad. 

“Respect the clothes you are given, fold them neatly and stack them on the floor at your side,” said Jim with no amount of warmth.

John swallowed hard, several times. He didn’t realize how intense this was going to be, but he knew he wanted to be free and cared for. He had been Jim’s since his rescue and he would try his best to not disappoint him again. Folding his shirt as instructed, he finished with his trousers and pants.

Jim grinned a wolfish kind of grin. The boy, John, his boy, was absolutely stunning. He made a mental note to buy him a workout set. This boy with a bit of toned muscle would be knockout; in more then one way if taught by the right instructors. “When I put my collar on you,” he growled, stood and pulled John to him by a strong hand on the back of his neck, “You. Will. Be. Mine. Forever.”

A whimper escaped John’s tight pressed lips. Jim slammed his lips in the boy’s for a bruising kiss. It seared ownership and dominance into John’s heart, mind and soul. Jim pulled back slightly, letting the both of them breathe. His hand that was holding the boy’s neck skimmed down his young torso, flicking soft grazes across his hardened prick. Jim purred, eyes never leaving John’s, as he tangles his fingers in the light collection of blond hair at the boy’s groin.

John mewled at the light grazes to his cock, his hands coming up to grip Jim’s forearms. The grip grounded him; he was so sure he would float away if he didn’t have it.

 Jim pushed him back a bit more, leaving nothing touching, not even his hand. He looked into the boy’s lust blown eyes and chuckled. “Do you touch yourself when your in bed or in the shower,” he asked the lust addle boy. “Once in a while,” the boy admitted a little embarrassed. “From now on, you are not allowed to touch yourself without my express permission,” he said. “Yes, Sir,” John sighed, his eyes glancing down for a half a second at his current heard on.

Reaching out and grabbing the boy’s neck again, he guided John to his knees. He returned to his seat and rolled it a few inches closer to the boy. Leaning back and relaxing, Jim regarded John with amusement. The boy looked so unsure. “Unzip my trousers, Johnny boy. Then I want you to pull me out,” he instructed. He was well aware of the fact that this was new to John, not the activity itself but the situation. He knew he needed to show the boy that this was safe and only ever going to happen between the two of them. Jim needed to help John associate sex and everything that goes with it, with only good connotations.

John did as he was told. Hands shaking and uncertainty sweeping across his face. He trusted Jim, and he knew deep down that this was going to be nothing like anything he had experienced in the past. This was new, exciting, and oh so terrifying. His mouth went dry as he worked Jim’s cock from his pristine trousers. Just as fast as it had went dry, John’s mouth was a torrent of saliva at the sight of his thick, hard cock. It was rather large in girth and length, and John feared he might not be able to take it even half way in. But oh, how he wanted to try.

John licked his lips, looking up at Jim expectantly. “Go ahead,” Jim cooed down at him, his lip curled in a half smile. John dove at the hard length as if it was the essence of life. He ran his tongue around the head, loving the feeling of the smooth skin. He pulled off just to return with a broad lick from base to tip. When he got to the top, he flicked his tongue across the slit.

Jim gave a little cry when he felt the boy’s eager tongue on the slit of his prick head. God, he felt so good. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes until the desire to see his boy became too much. Opening his eyes, he looked down and the sight of John’s sweet little mouth packed with cock was almost enough to send him over. John eyes were so expressive and searching.

John locked eyes with Jim as he lowered his mouth even further down the hardness. He wasn’t able to take it all, but in time and with practice he would. He looked forward to lots of practice; for now he just took him as far as he was able to without choking. He hollowed his cheeks as he slid his mouth up and down, tongue following along underneath with pressure, flicking the little button on the underside of the head when he reached the top. He loved hearing the gasps, moans and occasional swear word that fell from Jim’s parted lips.

Jim couldn’t believe the boy’s skill. Even with him not being able to take him down all the way, he showed remarkable talent. Jim refused to think about how often the boy had had to do this to survive on the streets. For now, here, it was wonderful. He gasped rather loudly on an exceptionally firm suck; his head to fall backward, resting on the back of the chair. He wanted to run his fingers through the boy’s hair and pull, forcing his cock in and out of that warm, wet heat. But John wasn’t ready for that yet. _In time._ Jim reached out and gripped his desk, jostling his keyboard as the boy buried the tip of his tongue in his slit. His breath hitching, throwing off the rhythm his lungs had decided to pant in. Just as he was able to catch his breath, he noticed John had gone still. Looking down, he found his boy froze in his tracks, mid suck, eyes wide, body quaking. Jim followed John stare and found that in his ecstasy, he had bumped something that had un-minimized the CCTV feed.  And John’s eyes were fixed on an image of a lithe man in a long coat.

John could see, hear, and feel it all again, as if the dark-haired one was there behind him, tearing him apart.

 

_…“That’s ok doll, I know you like this, don’t you?” asked the curly haired snake…_

 

_…“Now be a good little slut for everyone and you might get something nice to eat.”…_

 

“John, what’s wrong,” Jim asked looking back the boy, and seeing he had shuffled backward and was now huddled in the corner, knees up hiding his front and face. He zipped himself back up, picked up the boy’s cloths and moved closer, approaching cautiously like you would a cornered animal. The boy was shaking and rocking himself muttering something that sounded like _no, no, no, no._

John felt Jim approach. He reached out a hand and tugged firmly at his trouser leg, trying his best to pull him down. When Jim finely knelt, John felt him put his arms around him pulling him into his lap, using his body to shield him from the screen, even though the image had long passed. He let himself sob into Jim’s chest. “I…I thought you said you got them all,” he sputtered through flooded eyes, barely able to put two words together.

“Tell me what happened,” Jim insisted. He had an idea about what went on but needed to hear it from the boy.

“You, you said you killed all them. How can that be when, when that was one of them on the screen,” the boy stumbled out, eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was erratic, and if he didn’t slow it down soon he would hyperventilate. He just couldn’t though; it felt like all the air had left the room the instant he had saw that man again. _Panic._

Jim knew his baby was having a full-blown panic attack. Holding the boy to his chest, he evened out his own breathing. “Shhh, ok I understand, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for me ok, then let it out slowly?” he said calmly. He felt the boy follow his instruction, “ now a couple more times.” He felt John’s breathing slow and follow his own. “Now, I said I got almost everyone. There was still one left, the person who set all of it up. I have been looking for them for weeks now,” Jim informed him in a steady voice, though inside he was fuming.

“Does that mean that man is in charge or are there two of them left?” John asked quietly, leaning into the warm of Jim. He was suddenly feeling so tired. “May I get dressed, Sir,” he asked, looking up into Jim caring face.

“I don’t know love, but I will be find out. Today,” he said into the boy’s hair. He did know though, he just needed to make sure before he started planning. Hearing John’s polite request, warmth spread through his chest. “Of course, my love,” he looked into his stormy blue eyes and smiled softly, “ and how about a nap, you’re tired.”

John was so happy Jim could just tell what he needed without him having to say. “Sleep sounds good,” he admitted with a wobbly smile. He didn’t feel much like talking right now. Jim helped him back into his clothes, though he was able to do fine on his own, he wasn’t about to pass up the chance to have Jim’s hands on him.

“Would you like to nap in my room,” Jim asked shyly.

John giggled lightly at Jim’s shyness. “I would like that very much,” he told him with a peck on the cheek.

They made their way out of the office, through the kitchen and front room coming to stop in front of Jim’s bedroom door. John had only glimpsed it on his initial tour, but he was too tired now to pay much attention. That would have to wait for later. 

Jim pulled back the black duvet and the red satin top sheet far enough for the boy to slip into.

John stripped again, but this time only to his pants. Sliding under the covers, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. The feel of the satin against his skin was the most wonder and soothing thing he had ever felt in his life. He let himself sink into the mattress and feather pillows, never wanting to leave.

Jim grinned at the moan. “Like them do ya?” he asked with a small laugh. He would have to remember to get satin sheets for the boy and get a spare set for him. He loved the sight of John snuggled into _his_ bed. How badly he wanted to crawl in next to him and wrap himself around the boy, but duty called. _Speaking of calls._ He kissed John’s forehead and turned to leave, then he heard his boys small, sleepy voice.

“What you did to the others, I want to do that to him,” John stated with a fading voice, sleep pulling hard at him. He knew Jim heard him and he hoped he knew how serious he was. He wanted that fucker dead. _Slowly_.

Jim didn’t answer, he wasn’t sure how. His boy had just shown an interest in his work at least in this respect. He couldn’t be happier, maybe he could pull him into his consulting work fully. _Talk about a family business_. He giggled at that thought as he pulled out his mobile. He scrolled down the list for the number he really knew by heart now. 

“Sherlock, My Dear,” he said into the phone in a singsong voice.


	13. Chapter 13

John woke a few hours later feeling rested, but still not quite himself. He pulled himself out of bed until he was sitting with his feet hanging off the tall bed. That’s when he noticed a hand written note lying on the nightstand. 

**_Love,_ **

**_Dress in the clothes I sat out for you, and then come to the living room. There is someone I want you to meet._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Jim_ **

He wasn’t sure what to make of the note, but figured Jim wouldn’t take kindly to being disobeyed, or kept waiting. John saw the clothes laid over the side of an over stuffed chair next to the window. When he went to inspect what they were, he found a pair of simple black trousers, bright red pants trimmed in white, a white vest and a dark blue button down. On the floor sat a pair of black Dr. Martin’s and a lovely set of Calvin Klein socks. He figured these were out of the new wardrobe Jim had bought him last month, though he hadn’t had a chance to go through everything. With a sigh, he started dressing.

Looking in the full-length mirror on the back of Jim’s bedroom door, he didn’t think he looked half bad. The dark blue shirt really set off his blond hair and blue eyes, likely Jim’s intent. He couldn’t keep a smile from creeping across his face as he thought about how Jim seemed to love how he looked, clothed or not. _At least someone does_. Time to go find out who was waiting for him.

As John approached the living room, he heard slightly raised voices.

“…I don’t want to be stuck babysitting some stray. I have better things to be doing.”

“You will do as you’re told, am. I. Clear? And further more, if I ever, EVER hear you call him anything other then his name, it will be _your_ hide made into shoes.”

John knew the second voice was that of Jim, though he couldn’t place that of the first voice. He was almost afraid to make his presents know, but it seemed that Jim knew he was there anyway.

“Come on in Johnny, it’s ok. Seb won’t bite, unless I tell him to of course,” Jim called out with a chuckle.

John hesitantly stepped forward; holding himself as tall as possible, shoulders squared, chin up. He knew he was a stray but like hell, was he going to give the other man proof.

The other man, Seb, was well over six foot tall, broad shoulders with a military bearing. He had short blond hair, with grey eyes; a square jaw and muscles in places John wasn’t sure could have muscles. He stiffly stood as John stepped into the room, giving him a cursory glance before turning back to Jim with a scowl.

Jim stared at John with longing and want. Seeing his boy dressed as he was, was even better then he could have imagined. _Mouth watering._ He completely ignored the glare he was getting from Seb; he’d get over himself. Jim walked over to John and pulled the boy in for a searing kiss, he could hardly keep himself from pawing at him. Pulling away, he pulled John along side him as he walked them over to where the other man was still standing.

“Johnny, this is Sebastian. You will address him as Sir. Seb, this is John,” Jim introduced proudly.

“Nice to meet you Sir,” John said, offering his hand to the other man. He would have addressed him as Sir anyway; his parents would be disappointed in him if he forgot his manners.

Seb took the boy’s hand in a firm handshake, stunned at the solid grip that was returned. “Nice to meet you to John,” he replied as he released the boy’s hand. He wasn’t sure about Jim’s request, but it didn’t seem like this kid wanted or needed coddling. He recognized the hard glint of pain and anger in the kid’s eyes, he had it himself when he was younger, before Jim found him and let it out.

“Now Johnny, I want to make sure you are serious about what you asked me earlier,” Jim told John as he guided him to sit on the couch next to him.

John didn’t need to be told what Jim was referencing. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was deadly sure about it. “I’m very sure,” he answered his master, his voice harder and older then it should have been for his age.

Jim grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Good, Good Johnny, because Seb here, is my best sniper. He took out most everyone in the warehouse where we found you,” Jim paused to let the information absorb. He expected some sort of terror or shock to make itself known in the boy, but all he saw was excitement and eagerness. He knew he would never doubt his boy again, now to see about loyalty. “How would you like to learn how to shoot from him?” he continued.

John’s face split into a matching grin, teeth showing bright, eyes shining with something that would have made a lesser man then Jim shivering in fear. “When do I start,” came the calm, steady reply.

Jim couldn’t believe the boy’s eagerness, well ok he could, he had just told himself that he wouldn’t doubt him again. What he really couldn’t believe though, was the blood-lust that seeped from the boy’s very pores. He could hardly contain his utter delight and joy of it. _After my own heart_. “You will start tomorrow,” he told his boy before he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “after we pick up your collar.”

John couldn’t contain the shiver that ran up his spine at Jim’s whispered comment. He wanted that collar so bad, not just to show the outside world that he was Jim’s but also as sign to himself, that Jim cared for him. _Will he love me someday?_ He was absolutely vibrating at the prospect of learning to shoot. Now no one would hurt him, he would be strong. “Yes Sir,” he replied to Jim, worrying his lower lip.

Jim found it entirely to sexy for his boy to chew on his lip like that. With a growl, he pounced. Wet lips met slightly chapped ones in yet another bruising kiss. He was almost undone when he heard the boy moan into his mouth.

John moaned and melted into the kiss, gripping Jim’s lapels tightly. He had completely forgotten that there was another person in the room until he heard a throat being cleared. John jerked away from Jim, red faced and embarrassed. He couldn’t look the other man in the eye.

“Yes, yes you can go,” Jim gestured with his hand in a shooing motion, his eyes never leaving John, “We’ll see you at the range tomorrow.”

Seb walked out the door without a look back. _Tomorrow should be interesting_.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim pulled John back into the kiss as soon as he heard the front door close. He knew John was a bit embarrassed and didn’t want to make it worse, hence the reason he waited. Falling to the boy’s mouth and onto his body was the best thing in the world. He pushed John down to lay on the couch with him stretched fully over the top of him. He loved the feeling of the small warm body beneath his. Feeling the boy’s cock hardening in his trousers, Jim adjusted his body to line up their pricks. Grounding against John just lightly at first caused the boy to buck his hips wantonly, tipping his head back with a gasp. Jim did it again, just a little harder. The boy scrambled for purchase, hands coming to rest on Jim’s shoulder blades, clutching the fabric for dear life. 

John was lost to sensation the moment Jim ground his groin into John’s. Fire shot up his spin and pressure built in his bullocks. Jim bucked against him again, but harder. He couldn’t help but grab him like a lifeline. John tugged him closer to his chest as Jim kept rocking against him.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go, he was so very close.

Jim lowered his head to John’s when the boy pulled him down closer. Now would be a good time to see if the boy would swear fealty. “Do you love me, Johnny-boy?” he purred in the boy’s ear. He nibbled at the shell of his ear, moving down to the piece of neck that was just under it. He felt the boy shudder violently. “Yes, God, yes,” the boy cried in reply. “Would you do anything for me?” Jim asked, leveling long licks up the length of his boy’s neck.

“Anything…for… you,” John stammered. He was desperate for more, more friction, more of Jim’s mouth on him just more of everything.

“What would you do for me, baby?” the question just loud enough to be heard above the boy’s panting. He continued to rock against John just not hard enough to get him off.

“I’d…kill…anyone who…who hurt you,” John could hardly put two words together. Frustration at the lack of suffocation friction joined the flood of pleasure that spiked through him.

“Will you ever turn on me?” The serious tone Jim asked in hit John hard. Pausing all motion, he looked deep into Jim’s eyes. What John saw there caused his breath to catch in his throat. In those dark eyes lay hurt, uncertainty, fear and …anger? John swallowed hard; never breaking eye contact, he placed both hands on either side of Jim’s face. He thumbed the man’s cheekbones, enjoying the feel of smooth skin. Swallowing again, John spoke. “Jim Moriarty, I am now and will always be yours. Nothing you do or say, or anyone else for that matter will ever make me doubt, question or leave you. EVER. I will kill for you and be killed for you,” John told him with such sincerity and certainty.

Jim saw his boy’s love and devotion like it was lit up in neon lights. He knew for sure that there would be no more secrets between the two of them. Jim would tell him about his work. Just not right away. Not because he didn’t trust him, never that. However, he wanted the boy to experience it first hand, just to make sure this was something he wanted to be involved in. He would never force his boy to follow his example; he wanted it to be of his own free will. He had a suspicion that the boy _WOULD_ follow, but he would wait to be certain. “Thank you,” was all he could reply to John.

John smiled a sweet little smile at Jim’s thank you. He certainly wasn’t expecting the hard grind of Jim’s still straining cock against his. He moaned loudly and thrust up into the contact. He realized now that the contact was just right, as if Jim had needed the reassurance before he gave himself over fully. John wasn’t going to complain though; this was glorious.

After several more thrusts, Jim came with a shouted “JOHN”. He kept up the movements until a small cry of Jim’s name came from the boy. Slowing his movements to a stop, he reached for the boy’s face, brushing his fringe from hi forehead. “You’re so beautiful baby,” he sighed softly.

“OH, I almost forgot,” Jim jumped up, all traces of afterglow vaporizing as he stalked to the kitchen island. John groaned from his place on the couch. “Oh, come on. This is exciting, Johnny,” Jim walked swiftly back to the couch, taking a seat by the boy’s seat. He handed John a folder, which the boy took as he sat up.

Inside was a list of subjects as well as what appeared to be corresponding instructors. With a raised eyebrow, John asked, “um, does this mean you’re sending me to school?”

“Well not exactly, I got you tutors,” Jim said with a smile. He knew the boy needed an education even if he was going to be a master consulting criminal one day. Just the thought of that sent an excited shiver up Jim’s spine.

John let out a little groan as well as his bottom lip. He knew he looked childish, but he couldn’t help it. “Do I really have to?” he whined.

“That’s quite enough of that,” Jim stated firmly, eyes turning hard, “You will do as you’re told, is that understood.”

“Yes Sir,” John said softly, head down, embarrassed. He knew he should be grateful. Jim was doing what was best for John, and that was what John had asked for after all. “I’m sorry Sir, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, love. It’s my job as your master to look after you,” Jim answered, a smile returning to his face. He wanted so bad to tell the boy that he loved him but he didn’t think he was quite ready for that. “I, I care about you, and I want to give you every chance to be able to go out and do what ever it is that you want to do,” he continued.

“Thank you Sir,” John said again. “I am looking forward to learning how to shoot,” he said, a grin splitting his face.

“Seb’s a good teacher, you’ll learn a lot from him,” Jim told the boy as he got up and headed yet again for the kitchen. It was about suppertime so he figured he should start making something; one could only eat so much take-away. “What are you in the mood for, for supper,” he called over to the boy who still sat on the couch looking over the contents of the folder. As he moved to the fridge, his pants shifted, reminding him of his earlier activities. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but knowing how he got to be this filthy, well this was a filthy he could handle for a while more.

“Um, I’m not sure,” John told him, setting the folder on the coffee table. He only made it half way to the kitchen before the dried mess in his pants made itself known. “May I go change,” he asked with a grimace.

Jim giggled at the boy’s look. “Yes, of course. And how does breakfast for supper sound,” He asked glancing back at the boy over his shoulder as he had moved away from the fridge and over to the worktop.

“Sounds great,” John called back as he made his way to his room.

Chuckling, Jim set the eggs, bacon, and milk on the surface. He moved to retrieve bowls and pans. He glanced up as his boy came into the kitchen and took a seat at the island; he had changed into pajamas Jim noticed.

“What did you want to be, before everything happened?” Jim asked him as he scrambled the eggs in a bowl. He knew it may be a touchy subject but he wanted to know.

“I wanted to be a doctor, and then maybe enlist,” John told him with no hesitation. He had come to terms, for the most part, this his parents death and that fact that nothing was ever going to be the same.

“Wonderful,” Jim praised him for is his ambition, “You still can become a doctor you know.”

“Yeah, but its a lot of money, money I don’t have,” john looked down at his hands that lay on the worktop.

“Let me worry about that ok,” Jim stated matter of fact; money was definitely not in short supply for him, well them now. “You mentioned enlisting, would you reconsider and be my soldier?” He didn’t like the idea of his baby going off to war and getting shot and maybe even dying even though that’s what people tended to do.

John was shocked at the off-handed way Jim talked about money as if it was nothing. Maybe it was, he wasn’t going to question him about it though. If Jim wanted to pay for med school, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yes,” John stumbled out excitedly, “Yes, I’d love to be your soldier.”

Jim beamed at him. His boy would be safe now, well relatively safe. A comfortable silence fell between them as Jim finished cooking. Setting a plate in front of the boy, he took his own and sat next to him at the bar. They had a table, but most times, since it was just the two of them they ate at the island. Jim like having someone here with him, it made coming home from work much more enjoyable. Maybe one day they would move into the city into one of his flats.

They finished their meal, each lost in their respective heads. “Do up the dishes, love,” Jim told John as he moved to his chair by the fire. Chores where important, he knew. Moreover, giving the boy something to do helped make him feel useful and like he was earning his keep as it were. _Independent and dependent, what a contradiction._

When John finished in the kitchen, he joined Jim by the fire. Curling up in his chair, he took to staring at the man. _So gorgeous_. After all the crappy luck he had had in his young life, he now sat in wonder at how he got so lucky as to have this amazing, brilliant, and beautiful man. And that the man wanted him. He couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his face.

“How would you feel about sleeping with me tonight,” Jim asked, a bit shyly. He was still so afraid of scaring the boy.

“I would really, really like that,” John replied eagerly, eyes glowing from more then just the reflection of the fire. 

“Well,” Jim said standing, stretching his back, “Let’s head that way. We have a long day tomorrow and you need to be focused.”

John stood as well and followed Jim into his room. The bed was still rumpled from his nap earlier. Sliding into the bed, John felt Jim curl up around him. It was unlike anything he had experienced. He felt warm and safe some how. With a sigh, he pressed back against Jim and buried his head in the downy pillows. He felt every muscle begin to relax. _Amazing._

Jim soaked up the feeling of the small warm body in his arms like a desert soaking in the first heavy rain. It was absolute heaven. He knew he would never be able to live with out this, or his boy. Closing his eyes, Jim buried his nose in John’s neck, inhaling his scent. He fell asleep soon after. _Heaven indeed_.

John felt Jim’s breathing even out and knew he was asleep. He followed shortly after, loving the feeling of Jim’s arms possessively keeping him close.

Just before dawn a nightmare crept its way into John’s peaceful mind.


	15. Chapter 15

_Purrs and words could be heard murmuring in the background, in the dark. There was that voice again telling him what a good slut he was and how he enjoyed being fucked. John tossed and turned violently trying to shake the beast off him. It didn’t move, its face was expressionless but slowly it turned seething as it continued its assault. It was angry; John had made it angry by fighting. A silent scream tried to escape his throat as the beast began to tear at his face and torso. He could feel the bite of the crop now in the form of talons. No, no, no, no he chanted like a mantra. He pleaded with it to leave off, he promised to be good and take the fucking. However, the beast didn’t let up. John looked down at his dream self and saw that the beast had tore through and now his intestines lay exposed. He was dying and he heard the beast give a deep baritone laugh. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me,” it growled before reaching down and tearing his throat, fatally._

John sat up straight in the bed, his scream still echoing in the room. He had to blink several times to clear the tears that streamed down his eyes. His breathing was stilted and fast. He clutched the bed covers until his knuckles were white. He heard a soft voice off to the side calling his name, but it didn’t quite register. He heard it a few more times before he turned toward it. There was Jim, looking like he wanted to cry or kill something, maybe both. John knew the murderous look wasn’t at him, but at the person that had caused his pain. John leaned to the side and collapsed onto Jim’s warm body. He couldn’t seem to burrow into it far enough. He felt Jim wrap his arms around him and it was the best feeling in the world. He lay there sobbing for a long while.

Jim was awoken by frantic movements coming from beside him. He sat up on one elbow and looked at the boy. He wasn’t sure what he should do, though he knew he probably shouldn’t touch him, as he was sure he knew what the bases of the nightmare was about. So he gently called his name over and over again until the boy gave a horrific scream and sat up straight. Jim continued to call John’s name, waiting for him to come around. When he did, Jim could do nothing more then hold the shaking boy to him. _That fucker is going to pay_.

About an hour later, Jim decided it was about time the get up and prepare for the day. There was a lot to do, so leaning down he whispered in the boy’s ear. “come on Johnny baby, time to get up.”

John shifted off Jim as he was instructed to get up. With a yawn and a stretch, he headed across the hall to use the shower. Thirty minutes later, he met up with Jim in the living room dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a black and white striped jumper.

Jim smiled at him as he handed him a plate with toast and jam. “How are you feeling? Are you ready for this?” he asked the boy as he sat at the island to eat his toast.

“M’ ok, ill be better I think once I get to the range,” John answered with a smile between bites. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes though.

“Ok love,” Jim replied. “If you ever want to talk about your dreams, I am here to listen,” he said rubbing his hand in light circles across the boy’s shoulders.

“Thanks, maybe later,” John said as more as of a question then statement. He leaned into Jim’s caresses, loving how safe he felt with all of his touches. 

“Ok Johnny, later then,” Jim replied softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

John was excited and nervous as they pulled up to the private range. It was a converted warehouse on the outskirts of London. He craned his head to take in the multi level brick structure.

Jim giggled at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Come on,” he called, “Seb doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

John hurried his steps to catch up with Jim. As they entered, John looked around for Seb but didn’t see the man anywhere.

“Always stay alert,” a voice growled in a whisper. John spun on his heels with a gasp, aiming to plant his fist in the man’s chest. Well that’s where he had intended to land his blow, but Seb was fast and caught his fist before it even got close. John stood with a wide-eyed stare. _This dude’s bloody scary_.

“Sebby,” Jim squealed, clapping his hands like an excited kid at the amusement park, “Starting the lesson straight way are we.”

“No time like present,” the tall blond told his boss. If he was going to have to teach this kid, he was going to give him works; shooting, stealth, and hand-to-hand fighting.

“Don’t hurt him too bad, Seb,” Jim told him with a stern look, letting the other man know he knew exactly what he had planed for the boy.

“We are just starting with shooting today, Boss,” Seb told the man. He really didn’t want to find out what Jim would unleash on him if he indeed hurt the boy unreasonably.

“Good,” Jim said to Seb, then turned to John. “I have some things to take care of in town while you are here practicing, ok. I’ll be back shortly.” He pulled John into a deep kiss before breaking it off and leaving without another word.

John stood stunned from the kiss, like he always was when it came to Jim. Giving his head a little shake, he cleared his throat and turned to the big man in the center of the room.

“Well, what are you waiting for,” the older man groused, “I haven’t got all day.” He knew he had as long as Jim told him he had, but he wasn’t going to tell the kid that.

“Yes Sir,” John answered right away, moving to stand next to the other man.

Seb turned to a small table he had set up with an array of handguns and several rifles. Picking up a Glock 17 pistol, he handed the butt of it to the boy.

John wasn’t sure what to do when the gun was presented to him. He knew not to point it at anyone so he took it with his right hand and pointed it at the floor. He looked up at Seb with a questioning look.

Seb sighed, and with a put upon expression went around to stand behind the boy. He felt the kid tense as he pressed close but he ignored it in favor of stretching out the boy’s arm and curling his hand around the hand the kid held the gun with. “Is this your strong hand,” he asked.

“Yes,” John replied with a little nod of his head.

“Your hand needs to hold the grip as high as possible with your trigger finger along the side of the firearm to be safe,” Seb instructed in a monotone voice, “now take the other hand and wrap it around the hand that’s already on the gun. See your thumbs? They need to be on the same side of the gun so your thumb doesn’t get in the way of the slide.” He adjusted John’s hands into the right way, and then told him to stretch out his arms in front of him with a little slack in his elbows, giving room for the recoil. “Now, feet shoulder width apart, shoulders squared. This is a starting stance, we’ll use it until you get more experience,” he said in a gruff voice. Since he had already loaded the gun, he told the boy to aim at the target at the other end of the room and squeeze the trigger.

John was as steady as rock when was told to take aim, calm settling over his mind and body like a warm blanket. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed.

Bulls-eye!


	16. Chapter 16

Jim spent an hour traveling from the range to the little shop in Soho where he was to pick up the custom made collar. When he arrived, he instructed his driver to wait around the corner until he called. After the shop, he had a meeting that he wasn’t exactly looking forward to.

The collar was indeed exquisite. It was made of soft, supple brown leather, with three golden D rings. There was a gold plaque affixed to the left of the front D ring that read “Owned and Loved by J. Moriarty”.  It wasn’t overtly fancy, more utilitarian looking. Jim knew it would look stunning on his baby. He couldn’t wait to go home and claim the boy.

Jim left with his purchase and made his way to a nearby café, taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables. As he sat waiting, he couldn’t help but think over his last conversation with his guest.

 

_“Sherlock, My Dear,” he said into the phone in a singsong voice._

_“What do you want Moriarty, I’m rather busy at the moment,” Sherlock replied with a sneer clearly evident in his voice._

_“Oh, I know you are dear. Setting up another little party?” Jim asked sweetly, letting his psychopath show through the phone._

_“Hmph,” was all that Sherlock dined to offer as a reply._

_“Aren’t you going to invite me Sherly? I was so disappointed to have missed the last one,” Simpered Jim.  He hated flirting with this animal, but he would do anything necessary for his boy to get closure…and revenge._

_“If you know of the last one then you know the price has gone up, we had a little difficulty with the last party and so its more of a risk now,” Sherlock supplied, sounding bored._

_“Meet me in Soho tomorrow at one o’clock, I’m sure you can figure out where. I going to help you plan this,” Jim stated matter of fact and hung up._

Jim came back to himself at the sound of a deep baritone. “Ah, Sherly,” he purred, “So wonderful to see you.” He got up and pecked the other man on the cheek as way of greeting. He would have liked to tear his face off with his teeth. He still might.

“Moriarty,” came the clipped reply from the other man. “I see you’ve been shopping for a new pet,” He spat the last word like it was poison on his tongue, “That aside, what do you want.”

“Oh, Sherly. I told you on the phone, I want to help plan this little party of yours,” Jim replied, ignoring Sherlock’s reference to John, though he was certain the other man had no idea who his pet was. “But first, I’m dying to hear what happened at the last party. I heard it was something,” he cooed with false interest, fluttering his dark eyelashes at the other man innocently. _Ugh._

“The little shit got away,” Sherlock stated plainly, “but no matter, there are others. Its not like they’re missed.”

It took everything in Jim to keep from going over the table at him. Instead, he flicked invisible lint off his trouser leg in indifference. “Well its lucky day,” he smiled, “I have to perfect one in mind.”

“Oh, is that so,” Sherlock looked suspiciously at Jim, un-earthly eyes narrowing. “So what do you want in exchange.”

“Oh nothing Sherly,” he raised his hands in reassurance, “Just being involved is more then I could hope for.” More then he could handle was more like it.

“Fine,” Sherlock said with distain, “Just make sure the…entertainment is up to par. Blonde hair, short, blue eyes.”

“Oh no worries dear, I know just the type. My suggestion fits your needs to a tee,” Jim reassured him with a smile. “I also have an available location that is easy to access but very difficult to find.”

Sherlock got up to leave without another word.

“Oh Sherly,” Jim called after him, honey flavored venom dripping from his smile, his eye burning “Don’t forget, I’ll know if you cross me.”

The other man gave a single jerked nod and strode off. Jim sank back into his seat, nausea churning in his gut. He just hoped john wouldn’t hate him for this.

Several hours had passed since he had left his boy and Jim was feeling a desperate need to hold him. Calling his driver to pick him up, he was soon on his way back to the range and John.

The hour it took to get back to the range had felt like forever. Pulling up to the building, Jim saw that John was waiting outside for him talking animatedly to Seb, who amazingly didn’t look to bored with the conversation or the boy’s attention. Jim couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that shot through him. _Knock it off!_

When John saw Jim pull up, he bolted for the car leaving his conversation with Sebastian hanging unfinished. He was so excited to tell Jim how good he was at the shooting, and how he had learned to disassemble, reassemble and clean a gun as well as everything else that went into owning, using and maintaining it.

By the time Jim opened the car door, John was there vibrating with excitement. Jim smiled broadly at him, taking the paper target the boy thrust at him. He looked over it thoroughly before looking at his boy with raised eyebrows. The center of the sheet was completely obliterated from multiple shots and the surrounding target was riddled with holes all ranging from near center to middle range. No stray shoots could be found. The boy clearly showed exceptional skill at shooting; in no time, he would be as good at Seb, maybe even better. For now, though his boy was a crack shot right out of the gate. Smiling still, he kissed his boy breathless. “I have something special for you when we get home,” Jim purred low in his ear, “You’ve been such a good boy after all.”

John whimpered. His bright faced flushed red at the promises Jim implied. He was so ready for Jim to take him fully he could hardly stand still. His young cock twitched eagerly. “Can we go home now?” John asked softly chewing on his lower lip.

“Yes,” Jim growled, pushing the boy into the car, following close behind. This was going to be a long trip home and a test of his patience.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry only one chapter this update, buts realllllyyyy long lol.
> 
> Full Sexytime has arrived. THis is my first time writing M/M sex so please bear with me it should get better as we go along
> 
> Thanks for all the support everyone, ya'll keep me writing!

Jim pulled John out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the house. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Stepping inside the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t want this to be over too soon and he wanted this to be something the boy would forever remember and enjoy. Turning to the boy that stood silent at his side he said in a deep low voice, “Go to your room, strip, take a good shower and meet me in my room, you have a half hour.” He would have to show the boy how the bathe thoroughly later, now there was just no time. 

John shook his head, letting Jim know he understood and headed off to do as he was told. He could feel something was going to happen. He was both excited and nervous. Taking a deep breath of his own, he went about stripping and showering. 

Jim made his way to his bedroom where he took off his suit, shoes, socks, and exchanged it for a simple pair of jeans. He took the collar out of the shopping bag and laid it on the bed. It had been placed in a blue velvet jewelry style box so there was no risk of the boy seeing it before it was time. He stood next to the bed with his hands behind his back, toes digging into the plush rug, and waited for his boy to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, John walked into Jim’s room, breath coming in little pants. Excitement and apprehension thrummed through his body. Seeing Jim in nothing but jeans, made his mouth go dry. He was absolutely beautiful and his presence seemed to fill the entire room. John came and stood in front of the man that had given him so much and continued to do so. _His master_. He couldn’t keep his body from quaking lightly.

Jim couldn’t keep the lust from his eyes, as his boy appeared before him naked as the day he was born. He kept his face straight, emotionless, though that was so far from the truth. His emotions were a whirlwind inside him, sucking the air out of his lungs. Placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, he guided him to kneel. The boy was completely pliant under his touch. _Perfect._ “I love you, John Watson. I was so alone and I owe you so much. You have made me a better man, and have given such affection and love and trust in return. Will you accept my collar, my control, my ownership?” he asked the boy in a deep reverent voice lifting the blue box off the bed and opening it.

John gasped, jaw dropping at Jim’s declaration of love, his speech and finally his question. It was everything he had dreamed of. John swallowed then licked his lips moist. Seeing the collar that Jim had had special made for him was the icing on the cake. “Oh, God yes.”

Jim couldn’t keep the smile from his face at the boy’s breathless answer. Taking the collar from the box, he affixed it to his boy’s neck. _Fucking stunning._ The sight astounded Jim. The brown leather blended well with the boy’s skin and the gold rings reminded Jim of John’s golden locks. The entire thing seemed to make his boy’s cerulean blue eyes glow. He wondered what he had done to get so lucky. Looking into those bottomless blue eyes, he knew there was no one else ever in the world for him.

John stared up at Jim in wonder. He had never felt more complete then he did the moment Jim locked his collar onto his neck. _Owned and loved._ He was scared though, because there still seemed to be something missing. He didn’t want to mention it though, it was probably nothing.

Jim pulled the boy to his feet by way of the front D ring. He stepped closer, bringing the boy into his chest. He brushed his lips lightly against John’s forehead moving down to his cheek then back to his ear where he whispered one last question. “Can I have you John?”

John’s breathing hitched as Jim’s hot breath and lips brushed his ear. “Yes please,” John whispered back, desperation clear in his voice. He needed this, needed Jim. He loved the feeling of Jim’s skin sliding against his own. He wanted more, more contact, more skin on skin.

Jim knew the boy’s needs, as they were also his. On receiving the final permission to take, Jim picked his boy up off his feet and laid him gently on the bed. Climbing on top of the boy, he lowered his head and planted a kiss on the others slightly opened lips.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

This kiss was like none of the others John had shared with Jim. It was full of love and safety but underlined with ferocity and dominance. In short, it was perfect. John didn’t want it to end, but they had to come up for air. Even as their lips parted for breath, he didn’t relinquish his hold on Jim, arms still firmly holding him close.

Jim nibbled his boy’s jaw, starting at his chin and moving along it until he reached his neck. He loved hearing the little whimpers and sighs that escaped from the boy. When he reached his neck, he kissed and sucked along the top and bottom of the collar. The smell of the boy’s sweat and soap along with the leather was intoxicating. Inhaling deeply he moved to the patch of skin just behind the ear, sucking on it for a long moment he growled to his pet. “I’m going to open you up, and I’m going to own you, inside and out.”

John mewled as Jim showered his neck with attention. His hips jerked when he heard Jim’s growled promise. His breath came in pants. With a groan, John wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist. He was nervous but he knew Jim would take care of him. Never hurt him. He felt Jims bulging prick rub against his as he squeezed his legs tighter, the denim rough against his bare cock. The rough fabric increased the sensation that was building. John wasn’t sure he would last long if he kept rutting against Jim. Jim seemed to realize this as John felt him pull back. He could hear and feel Jim panting softly, a surge of pride spread through him at the thought that he did this to such a powerful man. John looked between them and watched Jim work his jeans open then down his legs. Seeing that he hadn’t been wearing pants under the jeans made John give a little moan. _So Hot_. John couldn’t decide which to watch, Jim’s freed cock twitching full and heavy against his stomach or the ravenous look on Jim’s face. He opted for switching between the two. After kicking the jeans off the bed, Jim glided a finger up the underside of John’s twitching cock and swirled it around the head, smearing the large drops of precum.

“So beautiful and dripping for me,” Jim murmured. He wanted to spend hours covering every inch of skin with kisses, tasting all the different places that made up his baby. However, that would have to wait for next time, now was about staking his claim.

John keened at the touch, arching up, begging for more. Jim’s teasing felt so good even though it wasn’t enough. “Please, Jim…please,” he begged, not really sure what he was begging for, just that he was begging. He heard Jim chuckle above him. “In time pet,” Jim told him before kissing him firmly, tongue slipping into John’s willing mouth. John twirled his tongue around Jim’s enjoying the feeling of electricity that shot down his spine. A loud moan echoed in the room and John wasn’t sure who it was from, probably both of them.

Jim’s hands ran down John’s sides as he sat back on his heels, John’s legs falling open obscenely.

“Are you ready baby?” Jim asked with concern. He wanted to be sure, but he also needed to catch his breath so he didn’t cum the instant he was in the boy’s body.

John nodded; speech seemed to have fled him. Jim reached for a bottle of lube on the nightstand. John tracked the movement with his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. Would this hurt? Would he tear again? Could he really give this to Jim without seeing all those other faces? Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he looked Jim in the eyes and said, “Please take me Sir, and make me forget.” John relaxed a little when he saw Jim nod. Jim understood what he was afraid of John realized. He closed his eyes and sank further into the pillows.

Jim dump a small amount of lube into his palm and used his fingers to rub it back and forth to warm it. Once it was warm he coated his fingers, he slid them between the boy’s ass cheeks, and moved them up and down the cleft. His middle finger teasing against the boy’s puckered opening. With his other hand, he slowly stroked John’s prick, a distraction from the constant pressure he was putting on his entrance.

With a groan, John lifted his hips to meet Jim’s fingers. He was shocked that it already felt so good. He gasped and bucked the instant he felt Jim push against his hole. John gripped the covers until his knuckles were white. He couldn’t stop the canting of his hips; he needed more of that long finger inside of him. “Please Jim, more. Fuck me please,” he pled. He gave a shout as he felt Jim push his finger into the second knuckle. John felt Jim pump his finger in and out several times before shoving it all the way in. John was a pleading sweating mess, but he couldn’t care less. All thoughts of others and everything else were gone on the thought of Jim and what he was doing remained. Soon a second finger joined the first, pumping and scissoring his young hole wider in preparation for Jim’s beautiful cock.

He wasn’t sure when Jim had added a third finger had been added but he was soon hearing Jim ask him if he was ready. “Yes, Yes,” he cried out, head tossing back and forth on the pillows, near delirious from the pleasure that was shooting through him every time Jim touched something inside him.

Something firm and spongy pressed against his opening. It was pushed until just the tip was sitting inside of him. John hissed with a combination of pain and pleasure. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he gripped Jim’s arms and shoulders.

“Relax Johnny,” Jim instructed between heavy breaths. “Bare down, it’ll help, I promise.”

John whimpered and tried to do as he was told. Amazingly, it helped a lot. Soon he felt Jim slide in an inch more. “Oh Jim, Jim,” he panted eyes squeezed shut. He felt himself relax even more around Jim. Jim felt it to and slid in a bit more. John was starting to get frustrated at how slow it was going, so when Jim slid in, he lifted his hips, wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist and yanked him forward, impaling himself completely. John yelled at the top of his lungs. It was so much pain and pleasure. He was sure his vision grew hazy.

“Jesus, John,” Jim exclaimed throwing his head back, slamming his eyes closed. The boy was so hot and tight he could hardly breath. Even through the haze of pleasure, he was concerned for the pain the boy was no doubt experiencing. “Are you ok?”

“Yes…yes sir,” John whimpered licking his parched lips. Oh but even with the pain, the pleasure of having Jim fully seated in him was wonderful. He ran his hands up and down Jim’s back feeling the layer of sweat that had gathered there. John reached up and pecked Jim lips. “God, you feel so good in me,” he told the man now that his breathing had returned to something resembling normal.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Jim scowled at him, taking one hand from where it supported him on the bed and jerked the boy’s collar forward, bringing them nose to nose, “There is a reason for going slow. Now, who’s in charge?”

John shuttered at Jim’s fierce expression. “You are sir, I’m sorry.” He gave an experimental cant of his hips. Jim groaned and dropped his head to John’s shoulder. “Please move, Daddy,” John asked just above a whisper. He wasn’t sure how Jim would respond to the title, but he had to find out it had been in the back of his mind for weeks.

The growl of pure pleasure that erupted for Jim was nothing short of primal. Grabbing John’s collar, he attacked the boys mouth. Kissing was too soft for what he gave John. Jim plunged his tongue into the boys mouth, plundering the pliant orifice. He pulled out of the boy until just the head remained incased, then slammed in in one smooth motion. When they needed air, Jim lowered John’s head to the bed. He grabbed the boy’s legs and shifted them to his shoulders, letting him bury his cock even deeper in to John’s heat.

John’s shoulders lifted off the bed and his head fell back against the pillows, mouth gaping with a silent cry as Jim pumped his cock into his body. Jim shifted forward just slightly, causing his prick to graze the bundle of nerves just inside Johns opening every time he thrust in.

“Oh god baby you are so beautiful,” Jim cooed, taking in the sight of John writhing under him completely incoherent with pleasure. “Yes baby boy.”

John didn’t know up from down anymore, he just knew that what ever ghosts that had haunted his mind no longer existed. That one thing that had seemed to be missing earlier was now in place, and it was Jim claiming his body, as he had claimed his heart, mind and soul.

Jim was so close, so very close. He wanted his baby to go first so reaching down; he grabbed John’s hard cock and gave it several firm strokes.

The orgasmic sheik that pulled itself from John’s throat was ear splitting. After just a few strokes, John felt the pressure that had built up in his bollocks explode showering his chest and stomach with strips of hot cum, his body arching off the bed from the force of it.

Jim continued to thrust himself in and out of John’s hot, wet little body. His hands gripped the boy’s hips tightly to keep them steady. He felt his baby’s insides quiver and clench as he orgasmed, pulling Jim’s from him instantly. One final thrust, and he shot his seed deep into the boy’s shaking body.

Forehead to forehead, they breathed each others air as they came down. Jim slowly pulled out and slid to the side of John, who lay boneless staring at the ceiling. Jim smiled at his baby’s expression, or lack there of. They had both just experienced orgasms that could never be replicated in intensity. It was the most connected to someone he had ever felt in his life. “I love you,” he whispered into the boy’s temple.

John was lost in his head, just floating back and forth. He came back to reality when he heard Jim’s voice. Turning his head to look at his lover, he just blinked a couple of times before the biggest most radiant smile broke his face. “Brilliant,” he sighed dreamily.

Jim giggled, a blush painting his face. “Come here, you.” He pulled John to him, effectively smearing the drying mess on the boy’s front all over him as well. It didn’t matter; his love was snuggling in his arms. The world was finally right for Jim Moriarty, and he would fight tooth and nail to keep it this way.

A grunt coming from Jim’s chest a few minutes later. “I’m all sticky and itchy,” John complained, not even making an effort to turn his face from its place in Jim’s sternum. Jim’s laugh rumbled through John’s head, making him break out into a fit of giggles.

“Come you baby boy, lets get showered.” Jim chuckled again as he got off the bed, looking back and seeing that John had flipped onto his back and flung his arm over his eyes. “Up, Now,” Jim ordered warmly.

John pulled his rather sore ass of the bed. He groaned as he took a few steps toward the adjoined bathroom. “Will I always be this sore after?” he asked grimacing.

“No love, but you did insist on going faster then is advisable for a first time, so you’ll just have to deal with the pain,” Jim told the boy sternly, but there was a smile on his face as he said it. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower, setting the temperature on the warmer side. Turning from the slate tiled shower stall, he motioned John to step closer. He reached behind the boy’s neck and unbuckled his collar.

John jerked back grasping the front of his collar to keep it on. Terror showing in his eyes.

“It’s ok baby, I’m just taking it off so you can shower, ok,” Jim tried to reassure him. He couldn’t believe that his baby was so protective of it.

“Oh, yeah,” John chuckled embarrassedly, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Jim pulled the boy into a soft kiss, showing him that it was ok. Pulling back, he looked the boy over. Bruises littered the boy’s smooth neck and hips, the boy’s cum clinging to his chest and stomach and his own drying down the back of his thighs. _Delectable._ “Hop in.”

                  ~~~~~~~~~~

The shower was finally over, and with no small amount of kisses and giggles. Jim loved fully owning his baby. Moreover, he could tell clear as day that John relished it. They dressed in pajamas though it was still a bit early.

 “Come to the office when you’re done doing what ever it is that you need to do.” Jim went to his office, not waiting for a reply. He knew John would do as he was told. Sitting behind the large mahogany desk, he turned on his desktop. He sifted through a few emails, mostly people wanting to pay millions for him to “fix-it” for them. Finely he opened his CCTV video feed, this was going to be hard for John, but it needed to be done.

John walked into the office and sank into one of the spare chairs with a sigh and a smile. Looking at Jim, his smile slipped off his face. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t like the sick feeling that started to churn in his belly.

Jim looked back at him thoughtfully. “This is going to be difficult for you, but I need you to come over here and look at this person.” He hated to shock his baby like this and right after something so amazing as what they had just shared. 

“Ok,” John stood, squaring his shoulders. Walking around the desk, he stood to the side and slightly behind Jim, his hand resting on the older man’s shoulder.

Jim flicked the screen to a close up still shot of Sherlock Holmes. “Do you know him?”

“Yes,” John swallowed hard, hand gripping Jim’s shoulder.

“Tell me.”

“He was the last man to rape me. He was the one who bite me and beat me with his crop,” John answered mechanically, eyes distant.

“Ok baby.” Jim pulled John into his lap and cuddled him. He was shaking. “Shh, its ok love, we’ll get him ok, shh.” Get him indeed. However, it wouldn’t be Jim that did it. He rocked the boy for several minutes until the tremors wore off. “Now, tell me why you called me Daddy,” he said changing the subject.

“Oh that.” John was blushing again, he didn’t think he had blushed so much in his entire life. “I’ve thought about it for a few weeks and it just…sort of came out. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

John looked shocked, so his boy was full of surprises. “I love it,” he growled low in the boy’s ear.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, so now you address me as Sir or Daddy. Unless we are in public and you feel uncomfortable calling me Daddy, then you’re excused to just use Sir or Jim.” He knew he had used the title before when making a point to an unruly target “Daddy’s had enough now” but never before has it been so fucking sexy as it was falling from his baby’s lips.

“Ok Daddy,” John gave him a coy little smile, batting his blond lashes.

Jim gave him a playful glare before kissing him solidly. After they came up for air, he sent john back to his chair. They had a lot to discuss and it would take hours to get it all sorted. _No time like the present._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating, RL got crazy for a minute lol :)

Weeks turned into months and John thrived. His night terrors are less now, thanks to the constant presence of Jim next to him in bed. The tutors arrive on a daily basis, a few days a week. John studied the usual High School subjects, history, math, sciences and the like.  However, John’s favorite subject was anatomy. Jim had set up several specialty studies when he had heard that John wanted to be a doctor. John loved learning how the human body worked, though he found he was vastly becoming fascinated with how it didn’t work or more accurately, how to _make_ it not work.  

Jim was excited to see his baby doing so well with his studies; he really was a proud daddy. Because of John’s studies, Jim had started doing a lot of his work from home so he could be there to help and to keep an eye on those that spent the most time with his most prized possession. No matter how much he vetted someone, he trusted no one. Ok, so he certainly trusted John, and of course Sebastian. Usually. 

John loved learning; it was evident in his grades. He liked his Tutors and was grateful that Jim wanted him to learn and from the best too. They weren’t too boring usually, even the older ones with grey beards and balding heads had interesting stories to share about their fields of study. John’s favorite tutor was a twenty-six year old biology major from America. The best part of his teacher’s visits aside from the study itself was the older man’s stories of hunting and camping in the mountains of Montana. Henry always made it sound so exciting. John always felt a flush fill his cheeks whenever the young man was around, maybe it was because he complimented him often for his good work. They always seemed to share little innocent touches in the hours that they were together studying. Fingers brushing while passing this or that, shoulders bumping lightly as the older moved closer to show something in detail.  John thought nothing of it; he was just excited to have a friend. Neither noticed the demonic eyes tracing their every move. 

Henry Hamilton was studying and living in London when Jim pulled him in to teach John. John enjoyed learning under the ginger haired man, his soothing foreign accent kept him captivated for hours. Though Henry was learning Uni level biology, he had no problem bringing it down to High School level. He found not long after starting with John that the boy excelled in science and so a month after beginning, he was feeding John Uni material. He loved the look of glee on the boy’s face when a solution was pieced together and made sense; it always brought a smile to his face. He found John to be very handsome even at his young age, even more so with that damn infectious smile. He began to long to wrap the boy in his arms and sample the lips that formed such radiant smiles.

It was Tuesday afternoon, Henry’s day to teach John Biology. At the sound of the bell, John dashed to the door and threw it up. Smiling up at the tall man, he grabbed the man’s hand and tugged him into the dining area where they did their studies. John chatted away about what he had learned from his homework, while he pulled all his science equipment out. Henry laughed at the boy’s excitement. This was one of those moments that were so hard to hide. He wanted, badly.

Jim knew who was at the door before John opened and so stood to excuse himself to his office so he wouldn’t disturb. Walking past, he noticed the unfiltered longing in the man’s expression even as he laughed at John’s antics. Jim shook his head slightly and kept walking. He was clearly imagining things; yes, his John was beautiful but this man knew better…didn’t he? Because of the type of person Jim was, he decided it might be better to keep a closer eye on them. _Better to be safe then sorry_.

Henry set up a rack of slides for John to examine with the microscope he had pulled from a cupboard designated for just his study equipment. He glanced through the eyepieces to make sure it was in working order before he called the boy over to start his comparisons. Calling the boy over, Henry didn’t get a chance to move before John wedged himself between the older man and the table, excited to see what was on the slide. God, the boy felt good pressed up against him. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the boy’s hips; this was so beyond just wanting to kiss him. Henry hoped the growing bulge in his trousers went unnoticed. Keeping his voice as even as possible, he asked, “So what do you see?” The boy seemed oblivious to how close they were and where Henry’s hands were; he was far to focused in his study.

“Well, I see a big difference in the spore shapes between the mold and the mildew,” John answered hopeful he had done well.

“Good Job, John,” Henry said softly in his ear, pulling the boy back against him and crowding against his back. His now hard cock was pressing into the crease of the boy’s ass. God, he felt so good. If it was any indication, the whimper he just heard told him John was enjoying it too. _The little flirt_. Henry lowered his head further and placed a small kiss to the boy’s neck, loving the little quakes that ran through the boy. Why did that psycho in the other room get to have this lovely little thing? He didn’t deserve him. Henry knew he could take the boy away, keep him safe, love him, and take care of him. If John would only let him.

The instant he felt the bulge in Henry’s trousers press against him, John froze. No, this couldn’t happen again, he was safe, safe here with Jim. He tried to call out for his daddy but all that came out was a whimper.  He kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. When he felt the older man’s lips on his neck, he whole body shook. _Nonononononononono! DADDY!_

Jim glanced up to the video monitor that showed the dinner table and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. There, in _his_ home, was a monster incarnate. Jim saw red. He hit the panic button under his desk, slipped his berretta from the desk drawer and silently made his way out to the kitchen area. The look on his baby’s face would haunt him for years. It was a look of fear, pain, and betrayal. Jim cleared his throat.

“I would suggest stepping away, unless you’re interested in spending the rest of your life as a pair of shoes,” Jim said in a cold calm voice.

Henry gasped and jumped back when he heard Jim’s voice. Fear and panic flooded his body; he hadn’t even realized he had gotten lost in his head just holding the boy. He glanced down to Jim’s hand and noticed the gun. He was a dead man.

The second he felt Henry release him, he ran to Jim and buried his face in the man’s neck, arms wrapped around his daddy’s waist. He didn’t want Jim to think he was weak by crying but he just couldn’t manage to care at the moment. He was safe now; daddy had saved him yet again.

“Please, Mr. Moriarty, I…I didn’t mean any harm. I would never…never hurt John, I care about him,” Henry stammered, hands rose in surrender. He felt the sweat starting to form on his face.

Jim grabbed John as soon as the boy threw himself at him, arm wrapping tightly around his shoulders keeping him pressed close. Pointing the gun at the redhead, he gestured for the man to move around the table. Jim motioned the man to take a seat on the couch. Sebastian would be here soon, and then the fun would begin. He just hoped John could stomach what he was about to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian burst through the front door, scanning the room for the threat, murder in his eyes. The panic call that had summoned him had only been put in place for John, in case he was ever home alone and got scared or injured. He was rather shocked to find Jim standing there with a gun pointed at someone and with a distressed John in his arms. Seb looked at his boss with a raised eyebrow.

“There you are, do us all a favor and get this piece of shit out of here,” Jim told Seb, voice dripping with distain and disgust. “You know where to take him, I’ll be there shortly. Oh and Seb? Make sure he’s ready by the time I get there.”

Seb grabbed the terrified man and zip tied his hands behind his back. Shoving the man out the door, he left without a word.

After putting his gun in his jacket pocket, Jim hugged the boy, rubbing comforting circles in his back and shoulders. “Shhh, it’s ok baby, he’s gone. I won’t ever late anything happen to you,” he said softly in the boy’s hair. “He’ll pay for what he did.”

“H-h-how will you make his pay,” John hiccuped, looking up into Jim’s face, “wh-why does this keep happening to me daddy?”

Jim looked down into his boys red swollen eyes, “He’s going to die very slowly baby… and I want you to see how I do it.” He had to be blunt with John if he was ever going to understand all that Jim could do. As for the boy’s other question, he wasn’t sure how to answer it so he just left it.

John’s eyes went wide. “You’re, you’re going to kill him?” he asked timidly.

Jim couldn’t tell if it was shock or awe that he heard in his baby’s voice. “Yes love, and I want you to watch and maybe even help me.”

“Why?” John asked, brow furrowing.

“Why am I going to kill him, or why do I want you to watch and help?” Jim replied a little confused.

“Both.”

“ Well, baby. He touched what wasn’t his to touch and he hurt you when he did. As for the other, I want you to finely see what kind of work I do for a living,” Jim told the boy. He was a concerned at how John might take this information. “You don’t have to watch or help if you really don’t want to, I would never force you my love.”

John lowered his head a little, he needed to think for a moment and figure out how he felt about all this. He loved his daddy to no end and would do anything for him, but did he want to see him kill his teacher, or anyone else for that matter? Yes. Yes he did. He could maybe even experiment on how to make the body stop working. It could be fun, and it would definitely be ok if they weren’t good people. He knew from experience that no matter how nice someone seemed they were all rotten on the inside. Except his daddy, he was always honest with John and even told him it was ok if he didn’t want to see it. Oh, and Sebby was good too. Yes, he definitely wanted to watch and help.

“Ok, Daddy. Let’s go show him who I belong to,” John said with a giddy little smile looking up at Jim.

Jim saw a glint in the boy’s eye; it was one he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. Oh, it was Christmas! Here in his arms was his own little loyal psychopath-in-the-making. His cock went from soft to raging hard in seconds. God, did he want him here and now. He wanted so bad to turn the boy over the back of the couch and pound into him. _Maybe after this mess is done._

Jim slammed his lips against John’s, biting at his bottom lip. He plunged his tongue into his baby’s mouth, exploring every knock and cranny. He tasted of peppermint toothpaste and tea. God, he tasted wonderful. Pulling back for air, he looked into the boy’s hungry eyes. “Later baby, I promise,” he whispered.

John stood panting, staring into his daddy’s handsome face. He wanted him to fuck him hard, but he was also excited to see what Jim was going to do to Henry. “Ok, daddy. Let’s go,” he replied, pulling Jim toward the door.

Jim couldn’t help but laugh and revel in the boy’s excitement. _And he thought he was the only one that got excited at the prospect of murder_. “Ok, ok I’m coming,” he giggled. _This was definitely going to be fun._

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking into the large empty tractor shed that sat a couple of miles down the road from the house, Jim saw that Seb had prepared the space, and man, as he had instructed. A small metal stand stood off to one side and held an assortment of bladed implements, tools for beatings as well a gun. There was also a chair sitting next to the stand, just in case John needed to sit down. _Good thinking_.

John walked through the door and stopped short. Cocking his head to one side, he took in the figure in the middle of the floor. Curiously and cautiously, John moved toward the man. Circling around him, he saw that Henry was on his knees, wrists chained to the floor on either side of him. His shirt had been removed as well as his trouser. Looking up, John noticed Jim watching him intently. He answered with a bright-eyed smile.

Jim returned the smile with a smirk. “Johnny boy, come over here and have a seat while I talk to Mr. Hamilton,” he instructed the boy with a wave of his hand in the direction of the chair. Turning to the table, he looked over his choices. He looked over at John, who had just sat down. “Which one do you think I should start with, baby?” he asked loud enough for the chained man to hear.

John smiled again, eyes bright with excitement. “ That whip looking thing there,” he replied pointing to something that looked a miniature whip. It was a dark tan with teal strips on the top and bottom of the handle.

“Oh, the flogger,” Jim said after a moment of slight confusion.

John nodded his answer.

“Good choice, love,” he told his boy with a grin, “We’ll start at the bottom and work our way up.”

Henry told himself he wasn’t going to beg, or show any emotion. He didn’t feel that what he did was wrong, he truly cared about John and wanted to get him away to somewhere safe. He was even more certain and determined to do that now that he had asked the boy to help pick what kind of pain to inflict on him. “John, sweetie, you don’t have to help him,” he called over to the boy, “ I can take you somewhere safe.” He was concerned about getting himself somewhere safe too of course, but he knew he was the only one who might influence the boy to run away with him.

John’s face lost its radiance, turning pale and stony, when he heard the chained man address him. He slowly got up from the chair and approached the man. Stopping in front of him, John pulled himself up as tall as possible; jaw clenched, and looked down his nose at him.

Henry looked up at him with hopeful eyes. “I love you, John. I have for weeks. Please, tell him to let me loose and then we can leave together,” he told the boy in soft tones. “You’re the most beautiful young man I’ve ever meet, I love you.”

John held out his hand toward Jim as he continued to look at thing on the floor. He could bring himself to even think of Henry as a man anymore, or human for that matter.

Jim looked at John, confusion clouding his face.

“Hand it here,” John said just loud enough for Jim to be able to hear. He stood waiting for a response. “NOW!”

Hearing his baby’s shout, Jim’s confusion broke. He was being asked for the flogger. He wasn’t a man that got confused easily, if at all, but he wasn’t expecting his sweet baby boy to want to get his hands dirty so soon.

“Sweetheart, he’s not a good man. He’s a murderer. He won’t keep you safe, and he can’t love you, He’s too cold hearted to,” Henry babbled, trying desperately to make John see reason.

John didn’t see reason; he saw red. No one spoke ill of Jim, especially around him. Moreover, to think that he liked this piece of dirt. Running a hand over the tail of the flogger, John looked between the man on the floor and the tool in his hand. Rearing back his arm, he brought the flogger down on the kneeling man’s shoulders with all the strength he could gather. “You shouldn’t have said that,” John said softly, his voice eerily cold and intense. He was panting after three good blows, his anger at the man’s insults waning.

Henry thought he had prepared himself for the sting that came for the flogger, but he soon found he wasn’t any where near prepared. He certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of power from the boy. He was deceptively strong. The first blow landed and Henry howled. He knew at that moment that there was never any hope of persuading the boy of anything. He was as dark and twisted as Mr. Moriarty was.


	20. Chapter 20

Jim couldn’t express the pride he held in his heart at that moment. His boy was brilliant, powerful, vengeful, and so very beautiful. He could see his muscles strain and pull with each blow and it was glorious. After several blows, he saw that his boy was tiring and walked over to him, removing the flogger from his small hand and pulling the boy to him.

“Okay, baby. You did wonderful, I’m so proud of you,” Jim murmured against the boy’s head. “Go sit down.”

John shuffled over to the chair and sat with a sigh. The adrenaline from the whole ordeal was leaving his system, making him tired and wanting to just go home. However, he wanted to watch his daddy’s work more, so he didn’t say anything about his fatigue.

Jim replaced the flogger with a scalpel. He smiled at it in his hand, thinking of how his baby wanted to be a doctor--how this was such a fitting thing to use on the red head. Giving John a little wink and a wicked smile, Jim turned on his heels and sauntered over to his prey.

“Well, well, well, what are we going to do with you Mr. Hamilton,” Jim’s cheery singsong voice carried through the building. “You’ve been such a naughty boy, touching my Johnny.”

Henry squeezed his eyes closed and lowered his head with a whimper.

“Oh no Mr. Hamilton, you’re going to look at me as I cut you or I’ll cut your eyes out first,” Jim growled, eyes narrowing.

Henry lifted his head reluctantly, eyes rising to settle on the seething face of Jim Moriarty. His breath came in short pants and his body shook uncontrollably.

Jim looked down at the scalpel in his hand, twirling it from side to side, the light glinting off the bright metal blade. Glancing up to the chained man, he swung hard, landing a hard blow on Henry’s face. The swelling was instantaneous. The adrenaline, anger, and frustration that coursed through his body felt so fucking good! Slipping the blade into his pocket, Jim let another severe punch land on the man’s face. Blood crept out of Henry’s mouth and Jim grinned wickedly.  Punches moved to swift kicks to the ribs and face. The man lay in a bloody, bruised heap leaving Jim only slightly out of breath. Jim met Sebastian’s gaze who gave him a disinterested look that clearly said “Hurry up so I can get this shit cleaned up before it gets late.” With a huff of annoyance, Jim turned and walked over to where John was sitting quietly.

Offering his hand to John, he lightly pulled the boy from the chair. “Let’s end this,” Jim told John quietly, leading him over to the battered man. Letting go of John’s hand, he walked behind the man, gripped his hair and pulled hard, exposing the underside of his neck to the boy.

“You’re choice,” Jim told John, handing him the scalpel. It was time to see if John really had what it took to become the killer Jim wanted him to be.

John took a deep breath, an eerie calm settling over his body. He looked from the blade to Jim and back again. Should he save this man or should he end his life and make the man that he truly loved proud of him? The man hadn’t done anything nearly as horrible to him like those in his past had. However, Jim owned him, so the Mr. Hamilton had no right to touch him. With another deep breath and a stiff nod of his head, John took the offered scalpel with a rock steady hand.

Clenching his jaw, John squatted down in front of the man that had been his teacher. With a slow and steady pressure, he began to drag the blade across the man’s neck, starting at his left ear. John ignored the screams coming from the man as he watched with fascination as blood bloomed and trickled in the wake of the slice. Pushing harder still, he felt the muscle and tendons in the neck separate. He knew from his anatomy lessons that he had to go deep to cut the arteries. Blood squirted his face letting him know he had found his mark. With the same pressure, he continued the cut all the way to the other ear. At the end of his cut, John stood up and looked over at Jim with a calm but stunned expression then looked down at the blade still clasped firmly in his hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the blood that coated it.

Jim let go of the dying, bleeding body slump to the floor. Looking to his baby, he admired how the bright red splatter improved his looks exponentially. Looking over at Seb, he gave him a nod to let him know to get started on the clean up. He walked around to John, laid a hand on his shoulder and led him out to the car.

The trip home was a silent one; Jim in his head, and John still staring at the scalpel that he refused to let go of.

When they arrived home, Jim took the blade gently from the boy’s hand and laid it on the counter. “Go take a shower and go to bed,” Jim told him a flat voice. John of course complied immediately and without question, just as Jim knew he would. Once the boy had entered the bathroom, Jim moved to his room and quickly packed a bag. Taking a deep breath, Jim left the house with a backward glance.

It was time. Time to see if there was more to his John: either he was a mindless drone that did only what it was told, or he was exactly what Jim needed him to be. If the latter, the boy’s name would be as feared as Jim’s. If not, then the small plot of land Seb had prepared a few months ago would be the last resting place of a nice boy by the name of John Hamish Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already working on part two to the series so no worries!


End file.
